Divine World Fantasia (DWF)
by ged565
Summary: In a new VR MMORPG Kirito and Asuna find themselves stuck in DWF where they must help a guild fight against the Kingdom and free all the innocent players who were trapped. WARNING: CONTAINS CHARACTERS FROM THE ANIME BLEACH, KAZE NO STIGMA, ANGEL BEATS!, FAIRY TAIL.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own Sword Art Online and its characters, nor does he own any other characters that are used from other manga/anime.

Warning: Contains characters from Bleach, Kaze no Stigma, and Angel Beats!, and Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Prologue**

A group of people swiftly ran across a clearing before ducking into a bush. It was an extremely dark night, as there was no moon.

"Shhh. We'll wait for the right moment to attack." They looked out at a large castle. Guards stood all around it and griffons flew above, shining lights to look for intruders. A griffon's light flew over the bush, but missed them and continued to the other side of the clearing. "Now!" The guy who yelled had mahogany hair and brown eyes. He also had a tail. He flipped around a large stick. The group of people ran out of the clearing and jumped at the guards.

"Ah-!" The guards' yells were muffled as they were knocked out and dragged away, locked outside of the castle.

"Now where to, Wukong?" Said a guy with dark purple hair and red eyes. Wukong, the guy from before, sniffed the air and looked around.

"This way!" Wukong lead the charge into a wall of the castle, breaking it down with his stick.

"Who's making all this noise at this hour?" A girl with pink hair and blue eyes appeared.

"It's Selica of the Kingdom." Said a girl with long black hair, blue ribbons, and green eyes.

"Kasana, think you can handle her?" Wukong asked her. Kasana pulled out a very large black and green sword.

"I might need some help." She said.

"I'll stay." A girl with long white hair and golden eyes stepped beside Kasana. Two blades materialized on her wrists.

"Thank you, Kanade."

"Be careful both of you!" Said a guy with blonde hair. He wore red and was shorter than the rest of them.

"Don't worry about us, Ren. Now keep going!" Kasana yelled. The others followed Wukong deeper into the castle.

Selica smirked. "Well this should be interesting." Some sort of menu appeared in front of her and her pajamas quickly turned into some sort of armor.

"Yah!" Kasana jumped at her. Her sword was an inch away from Selica, but was stopped from a single pink snowflake. Suddenly, Kanade appeared behind Selica and spun at her, her blades whirling dangerously.

"Hmph!" Selica turned into pink snow before materializing elsewhere. Then she put her hand forward, and a dome of snow began forming around Kanade and Kasana. Kasana slammed her sword into the ground. Green runes appeared on it and a green shockwave shot outwards, destroying the dome and knocking Selica into a wall. "Ah!" Kanade sped at Selica, brandishing her blades and aiming for her arms. Selica dodged, but was hit once and quickly jumped away. A red bar above her head went down. "Fine then. I'll use this." She made two handguns, which shot out large amounts of pink snow.

"Wukong, up ahead!" Said the purple haired guy.

"I see, thank you Zack." Wukong and the group stopped to see two girls up ahead. They both had red hair. One of them with two braided ponytails, and the other with one high ponytail.

"Monkey boys mine!" The girl with the braided ponytails put her hand out in front of her and a large bazooka appeared. "Red fire shot!" A red sphere flew out of it towards Wukong.

"Watch out!" Ren yelled, running in front of him, before flying into a wall.

"Ren!" A short guy with white hair and turquoise eyes yelled. His eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously. "You'll pay for that, Minda!" He unsheathed a sword with a chain and jumped up, slashing at her. She backflipped towards her teammate, before shooting at him. However, fire collided with her bullets.

"We can handle them, right, Toshiro?" Ren said enthusiastically.

Toshiro nodded. "No one can beat us together."

"Heh. No one can beat Erza alone!" Minda laughed. Wukong and the others ran past as Ren and Toshiro engaged battle with Erza and Minda.

Wukong and the others stopped as there was a huge figure in front of them. "It's Ymir." Zack breathed out.

"Let's take him out then!" Wukong said. He jumped up and hit Ymir in the face with a stick. Ymir roared loudly as he fell. "Monkey staff!" Wukong's staff extended outwards at insane speeds, hitting Ymir again and again.

"I'll help." Dark purple blades appeared out of gauntlets on Zack's arm and he ran at Ymir, slashing him. Suddenly, a figure walked up to them.

"Enough of this!" He yelled. A large seal appeared beneath him.

"P-Percival…" Wukong hissed.

Percival smirked. "This little riot ends here. Black Magics!"


	2. Chapter 1: Divine World Fantasia

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own SAO or any of its characters, nor does he own any characters used from other anime/manga.

Warning: Contains characters from Bleach, Kaze no Stigma, Angel Beats!, and Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Episode 1: Divine World Fantasia**

"Onii-chan!" Kirito heard a faint voice. His eyes wearily opened before he closed them and decided to rest a little longer. "Onii-chan!"

"Wah!?" Kirito sat upright. "I'm awake!"

Suguha flung open the door. "Come down stairs right now!"

"Er...what for?"

"Just hurry! Trust me."

"Ok, I'm coming." She closed the door and left. "Geez, she's always waking me up. I really need to get an alarm clock." Kirito mumbled while getting ready. "What's the big fuss?" He asked as he walked down stairs into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"...That's all?" Suguha laughed.

"No, of course not! Sit down so I can tell you." Kirito complied and sat in the nearest chair. "As you must've noticed, Asuna wasn't in school yesterday, correct?"

"Of course I noticed...it was such a sad, sad day…"

"Moving on…" Suguha reached into her pocket. "I have a letter here for you! It's from Asuna!"

Kirito raised his eyebrow. "Really? Hand it over then."

Sugu pulled away just in time, out of his reach. "It's gonna cost you! You see, I've been needing help with housework around here…"

"Aw, come on! She wrote that letter for me, I shouldn't have to work for it…" Kirito pouted.

"Moving on…" She continued. "I'll be the one to read it out loud to you so you get the important parts, not that nitty-gritty stuff."

"What! That's so unreasonable! Those parts are the most important if you ask me…"

"And that'll cost you three weeks of cleaning the bathroom."

"WHAT?!"

Suguha started a fire on the stove and held the letter over it. "Or...it can be lost forever." She smiled.

"No! NO! I'll do it, just please! Don't burn that letter…" Kirito pleaded.

"I knew you'd say that." Suguha brought out a bunch of papers. "These are contracts for your janitor duties! Sign them and mark down all the allergies you have." "B-but you know what allergies I have!" "Yeah, but it's included in the contract I wrote- I mean, that I got."

"You wrote all of that?! Who would take the time to do that?"

"It was a lot of time, but it should probably only take five seconds for this letter to burn…"

"I mean, of course! I'll sign it right away!" He quickly grabbed the stack of papers and a pen and began signing. The whole while, Suguha was smiling. "Why do I have such a devious cousin…" Kirito mumbled under his breath.

"Looks good!" Suguha said as Kirito only finished signing half of the papers. She grabbed the stack and threw it behind her. Kirito watched as the whole stack fell into the trash can.

His jaw dropped. "You-you just! All my hard work…"

"I worked harder on it you know...Now then, on to the important parts of this letter. It reads: Hello Kirito! Yep, hello Kirito sums up the first paragraph."

"Noo! You have to read all of it!"

"Let's see...Ah, yes, here we are." Suguha said, putting the letter in her pocket and taking out a different one.

"There were two!?"

"No. I just copied down the important parts of the letter and made it into a new letter! I'll read this one word for word."

"Wait, you can't do that! You're plagiarizing Asuna's hard work…"

"Remember, I'm holding you to your contract on janitor duty."

"B-but, you threw it away!" Suguha brought out a contract paper. At the bottom was Kirito's signature, signed by Suguha. "You can't forge my signature for me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, putting the paper away. "Now, on to the letter. It reads: Hello, Kirito! I, Yuki Asuna, have disappeared into a new world."

"No way! That's not Asuna's writing, it sounds nothing like her…." Kirito pouted.

"I hope that you have been panicking over me, now, onto the important stuff. And yes, it says that in the letter."

"Lies! You probably took a whole page of writing and turned it into that one sentence…"

Suguha ignored him. "There's a rather popular VRMMORPG going around right now. It's known as DWF, aka Divine World Fantasia. I think it's going to be tons of fun, so why don't we play hide-and-go-seek? Come find me in DWF, Kirito!"

"Divine World Fantasia? I think I've heard of it before...but Asuna's there! I have to go!" Kirito immediately stood up. "Gotta go buy the game, I'll be back later, Sugu!"

"Have fun!" She said as she burnt the letter.

Kirito did a double take. "Which letter did you just burn!?"

"Gotta run!" Suguha went out the front door and ran.

"Wait! Oh, never mind. I'll just ask Asuna myself when I find her in DWF." Kirito nodded to himself and ran to buy the game.

* * *

"Okay, this is it." Kirito said to himself as he put the game into the console. He hooked up his system and grabbed the helmet. "Let the game, start!" There was a flash of light and he saw nothing but black around him. Then suddenly, he found himself in a blue virtual space. He heard a voice.

"Hello, you have entered the world of Divine World Fantasia. First, tell us your name. This is the name that you shall be using in this game."

"Kirito." He stated. Several documents popped up.

"We have found a connection to the name. If you would like, you may look through the documents." Kirito scrolled through the documents and found his previous avatar from SAO.

"I'll go with this one."

"Understood." Kirito immediately transformed into his avatar and a health bar appeared over his head. "There are multiple starter classes. In DWF, you have three different classes. Your main class, subclass, and a skill class. A skill class is where you can learn the skills of a certain class, but you will not be classified as one. You will now choose your main class. Since you are only a low level right now, there are not many options. However, as you level up in game, there will be opportunities to change your main class. Here are your available options."

Kirito observed the images that appeared. There was Warrior Class. And three stats available. Health, attack, and spells. The stats for warrior class were 30/100 Health, 25/100 Attack, and 10/100 Spells. "Hm, so the stats are based off of 100. Warrior class is best for tanking damage."He looked at the next image. Mage class. 15/100 Health, 15/100 Attack, 35/100 Spells. "Mage class, huh? Obviously best for offensive magic, though still beginner spells only." Assassin class. 25/100 Health, 20/100 Attack, 20/100 Spells. "Assassin is a more balanced class. They rely on stealth and speed, which are in-game stats." The final class was healer. 20/100 Health. 5/100 Attack. 25/100 Spells. Healers will automatically start off with a healing spell. "Healers are for healing, of course. Definitely not my style." Kirito said confidently as he looked between the four basic classes. "Well, I kind of expected these to be the basic classes but...none of these fit my playing style!"

Suddenly, there was a light as the voice said, "A fifth class has been unlocked for player Kirito." On cue, a fifth class appeared.

"A fifth class? Wanderer. 25/100 Health. 20/100 Spells. 50/100 Attack. Wow, this is more like it. A playing style just for me! I'm definitely going with Wanderer class for my main!"

"Understood. You will now be classified as Wanderer. Prepare to enter DWF. Remember to have fun and look up to the Kingdom!"

"Wait, what's the Kingdom?" But Kirito got no answer as there was a flash of light and he appeared in a town. There were lots of people and NPCs. "So this is Divine World Fantasia, huh?"

"Welcome to Noobshire!" Said a passing by NPC, she was a girl with a long beard.

"Um...thanks…" She walked away. "This town is called Noobshire...wait! I'm not a noob!"

"Yes you are." Said a guy behind Kirito. "Why else would you be here? You obviously just started DWF."

"Well, yeah, but I have a lot of experience with VRMMOs." Kirito replied, turning around.

"I don't care how much experience you have because you're a noob. You would never be able to defeat me. You're level 1, so that means you're a noob."

Kirito grit his teeth. "Actually, there's a difference between noob and new player."

"Hey, don't pick a fight. I'm level 13, you know." The guy said. Above the guy's head was a red health bar. Next to it was the number 13 and below it was the word 'mage'.

"A mage, huh. I've never been to fond of the mage class. Magic is cool, but I like engaging in the fight better."

"So why don't you engage on me, newbie?" He pulled out a blue staff.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Kirito recognized the voice. His ears perked up and he turned.

"Asuna!" She smiled.

"Hello Kirito."

Kirito's face fell. "Sugu was right…"

"Now then." Asuna pulled out a sword.

"What the?" The mage guy backed up. "You're level 10, three levels lower than me but, you're a Huntress class? No way, you're so unbelievably lucky to get that loot from the monsters around here!"

Asuna smirked again. "I haven't gotten to test it out yet!" She slashed in the air, making the guy run.

"Woah, that was so awesome!" Kirito praised.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She yelled, dropping her sword and jumping at Kirito.

"W-wait!" Kirito wasn't ready and as a result they fell on the ground.

"That was smooth…" Asuna said, staring. "Want help?"

"Heh, sorry." He took her hand and got up.

"I've never seen your class before, Kirito-kun."

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty lucky. In my main class selection, this fifth class suddenly showed up because I couldn't choose between the other four…"

"Are you sure that's why?" Asuna said, scratching her head. "I never heard of that happening before."

He shrugged. "It's awesome, so we can just forget about that, hahaha…"

"Well, I'm lucky, too! I got this one percent drop from a little wolf!"

"Awesome, I knew you'd be able to do something like that."

"What are we waiting for? I am a huntress, let's go hunt some monsters!" She didn't wait for a response as she grabbed Kirito and ran.

* * *

"Let's test what this new class can do!" Asuna said, drawing out her sword against a rather large gargoyle-monster.

"We are still in noobshire, right?" Kirito looked doubtfully at the strong-looking monster.

Asuna laughed. "Oh this is just a baby gargoyle. Of course we're still in noobshire."

"A baby!? That thing's the size of my house!" A menu appeared next to Asuna.

"Crap I forgot my skills…!" She began scrolling through it as the gargoyle roared and began walking towards her.

"Asuna, look out!"

"Huh?" Asuna looked up and she quickly pressed a skill. "Flash Slash!" There was a large yellow light as Asuna appeared behind the gargoyle. A second later, a huge gash appeared through it as it dispersed. "Cool." She said.

"That was close. I didn't doubt you though. Now...I really need to level up…"

"I'll help you!" She said with a smile.

"Great! Let's fight some monsters."

* * *

"Wanderer? What on earth is there a level one Wanderer doing here?" Said a guy in a dark robe. "It just doesn't make sense…" He watched them.

"Kirito-kun! You can't fight without a sword!" The girl yelled at the guy.

"So his name is Kirito, huh? I should send him a little present." The guy pressed some buttons. "There. Go!"

* * *

Kirito sweat-dropped. "I can't help it! I wasn't given any weapons…"

"All classes start with some sort of weapon. The assassin's start with daggers! Warriors automatically have a sword. Mage's and Healer's both start out with staffs, but different spells! You have to have something! Wait a minute…" Asuna stood silently, staring at the word Wanderer above Kirito's head. "You said that class just appeared so maybe….it doesn't have anything to start out with?"

"Hah, I start off with my fists!" Kirito joked.

"Good luck with that…" Suddenly, Kirito became aware of a large shadow looming above them. He didn't hear anything Asuna was currently saying.

"Er, Asuna…"

"Don't interrupt me, Kirito. Anyway, as I was saying, I think I should buy a weapon for you and then we can trade…"

"Um, Asuna…"

"Shh! I'm coming up with a master plan. Now we'll have to get you some loot so you can trade me for the weapon…"

"Asuna!"

"WHAT?!" Asuna yelled.

Kirito stepped back a bit. "Ahaha, I didn't mean to interrupt your genius and all, but…" He pointed behind her. Asuna suddenly became aware of the shadow. Slowly, she turned around and raised her sword immediately to see a huge spider looming over them.

"Run!" She yelled as she took off.

"W-what? Wait, Asuna! I'm the level one here!" Kirito looked between Asuna and the spider before taking off after her. "I don't even have a weapon!"

"If we get back to the town of Noobshire, it shouldn't be able to get us. But I don't know what that monster's doing here!"

"If it's not a low level monster, does that mean someone sent it here?"

"I don't know if that's possible! The only ones with that amount of power is the Kingdom! And there's no way the Kingdom would ever do something like that! They're practically god! They're awesome, admirable! You get the idea...so I don't know where that thing possibly came from." The spider shot out a web. "Ugh!" Asuna yelled as it got her ankle and she fell over.

"Asuna!" Kirito ran to her side, but the spider slammed one of its legs right in front of him.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna screamed as it wrapped her in webs, spinning her around.

"Asuna!" Kirito dashed around the leg and ran for her. The spider looked around for a few seconds before dashing off with Asuna. "Wait, come back! Asuna!" Kirito ran after the spider.


	3. Chapter 2: Wanderer

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own SAO or any of its characters, nor does he own any other characters used from other anime/manga.

Warning: Contains characters from Bleach, Kaze no Stigma, Angel Beats!, and Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Episode 2: Wanderer**

Kirito panted as he struggled to keep up with the spider. "If only I had a weapon, this wouldn't have happened…" Kirito balled his hands into fists. "Damn it! Asuna!"

He held his hand out, as if that would make the spider slow down. Then he noticed a crystal in his hand. "Wait, could it be…?"He tapped the crystal and clicked the button that appeared over it. There was a large blue glow in front of him and a girl appeared. She was small and had long black hair. "Yui!"Kirito exclaimed. She was a small pink pixie. "It's a good thing you're able to come to this world, too."

"Hai!" She agreed.

"I'm in big trouble and I could really use your help. Asuna was just taken by a huge spider and I need to find her!"

Yui sniffed the air. "This way! I know where they went." Yui lead Kirito.

* * *

"Um, please let me go, Mr. Spider?" Asuna tried.

She was hanging from a thread. Talking to it didn't seem to work so far, so she began struggling from the thread. The spider noticed so it made a loud growl. "Spider's can growl I guess…" Asuna said as she stopped moving.

Then suddenly, she got angry. "Listen to me! If you don't let me go right now, I'll kill you! Or Kirito-kun will find you and he'll kill you!" The spider made no noise but it looked amused. "What? You're going to laugh because he has no weapon? He has his fists." Asuna stated matter-of-factly.

The spider slowed down its pace. "What?" Asuna looked ahead and let out a shriek. There was a large web which the spider jumped onto and place Asuna on the web. She was hanging in midair.

"Ahh! Please get me down from here!"

* * *

"Ahhh!"

"I know that scream...Asuna!" Kirito said as he ran faster.

He could see a large web ahead. Yui jumped into one of Kirito's pockets. "I'll hide in your pocket and you bust mama out of there with your awesome fighting moves!"

"Right! I'll….uh…." Kirito looked around.

"Yeah, about that...it probably would've been smart to get a weapon before coming here…."

"Why didn't you think of that before? It's kind of too late now!" They were standing right under the web.

"Mmmm!" Asuna mumbled. Her mouth was covered by a web.

"I think she's trying to tell us something…" Yui said.

"Hang on, Asuna! I'm coming to get you out of there!" Asuna just rolled her eyes.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" She yelled again.

"Don't panic! I'm right here!" Kirito yelled back.

"Mmmmm-kill-mmm-you-mm!"

"What?! I'm so sorry, I swear whatever I did I didn't mean it! Just please don't kill me!" Kirito wailed.

"Um…" Yui said. "Maybe we should look behind us…"

"Mmm!" Asuna said, staring at Yui.

Kirito followed Yui's advice and turned around. The spider let out a large roar and covered Kirito in webs. It tied him up next to Asuna. "At least you can speak."Yui said.

"Mmm…" Asuna rolled her eyes. "Well...hi?" Kirito laughed nervously.

The spider climbed up higher onto the web. "Mmm!" Asuna leaned toward Kirito.

"What?"

"Mmm!" She demanded again.

"Uh...care to translate?" He looked at Yui.

Yui laughed. "She's telling you to kiss her to take the web off her mouth with your mouth!"

"Oh…" Kirito laughed sheepishly. "But you're not tied up, Yui…"

"Oh, I can't kiss her!" Yui said, jumping into Kirito's pocket.

"That's not what I meant!" Kirito quickly corrected.

"Mmmm!" "Right, right! Sorry…."

Kirito leaned forward. "Let's just hope this works. Sorry if I bite you."

He carefully bit the thin film of webbing and pulled. It came off, but it tasted terrible. "Bleh!" Kirito spit vehemently.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Asuna breathed out.

"Shhh!" Yui said before going back in Kirito's pocket. "We can have a reunion later. We have to break out of here." Asuna said.

"But how? We're both tied up and I don't have a weapon…."

"Neither do I."

"What? What about your sword?"

"I dropped it, okay! I dropped it!"

"Oh…Well then, we're doomed."

"Any ideas, Yui?" Asuna asked.

"People are approaching." Yui announced.

"Oh, we're saved!" Asuna said. The spider lowered itself and sneakily disappeared into the shadows.

"Chances are...we'll have a new buddy." Kirito said.

"Buddies." Asuna said. "Look."

He looked down to see two figures making their way toward the web. "Over there!" One of them said.

The one who spoke was a guy of Kirito's height, with blonde hair and green eyes. He took out a gold and silver sword. "We've got 'em now." The other person was a girl the same height with styled dark brown hair and brown eyes.

She reached behind her and revealed two golden daggers.

"So where do you think it is?" The guy asked.

"Well, we've been tracking it for a while now and I'd guess that-"

"Excuse me! Could you two help us out of this web?" Asuna yelled.

The girl's eyes flashed dangerously. The guy gulped as he backed away.

"Who dares to interrupt my brilliant theory and strategy?!"

"Um...I'm sorry, but if you could just get us down-"

"Get you down?" The girl looked up and saw Asuna.

"Hah! How pathetic! It's your fault you got caught in the spider's web. I am under no obligation to help you."

"Well, it is noobshire, you know." The guy whispered. At this, Asuna's eyes became angry. Kirito gulped.

"Noobs!? I don't care if it's noobshire, but you're calling us noobs?! When I get down from here, I'll teach you both a lesson on what noobs can do!" The girl stared at Asuna with a growing hate.

"You're saying you're not a noob, but look at yourself! You got caught in a web and you don't even have a weapon!"

"Hey!" Asuna yelled. Then Kirito noticed a shadow behind the two newcomers.

"Um, hey…" Kirito said.

"Shut up, Kirito!" Asuna yelled. The blonde haired guy looked behind them.

"Um, Reyna…"

"Be quiet, Elliot! I'm about to pummel this little girl who thinks she's better than we are!"

"Get me down from here! We'll settle this when I'm on the ground. My boyfriend will beat up your boyfriend!"

"W-w-what?! Boyfriend?" Elliot said nervously.

"Boyfriend?! He's not my boyfriend, ew."

"Hey, Asuna…" Kirito said.

"Shush, Kirito!"

"Hah! Some boyfriend! He wouldn't want an abusive, shallow girlfriend like you!"

"Um, Reyna…" Elliot said.

"It's not your turn to talk, Elliot. I'm in the middle of something very important."

"Hurry up and get me down here, you coward! Oh, I see. You don't want to fight me."

"Asuna!"

"Reyna!"

"WHAT?!" They both whirled on their partners. Kirito and Elliot both gestured behind them.

"Oh, they're so dead…" Asuna whispered. Reyna and Elliot looked behind them to see the spider.

"Let's fight it!" Elliot yelled.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting this." Elliot said.

"Hmph!" Reyna turned away.

"So…" Kirito said awkwardly. Elliot and Reyna were hanging on webs next to them.

"Hello new friends!" Yui said.

"Shh! Yui, don't talk to them!" Asuna said.

"You even kidnapped a little girl? How much more vile can you get?" Reyna spat.

"I am not vile! And I didn't kidnap her! Kirito back me up!"

"Um...look, I don't want to get into a fight here. We should all just get along, hehe…"

"There's the attitude!" Elliot said.

"You two are hopeless!" Asuna said.

"At least take her side."

"This is so stupid! It's all your fault. If you had just shut your mouth and let us do our job, this wouldn't have happened!" Reyna complained.

"Oh yeah? Where was it gonna ambush you from then, huh?"

"It was gonna ambush us?" Elliot said. Reyna hit him with her head.

"Of course we knew that! From it's web, where else?"

"Ouch…" Elliot said.

"Man, I feel ya. That's gotta hurt." Kirito said sympathetically.

"She has a hard head." Elliot whispered.

"Don't think I didn't hear that!" Reyna scolded.

"Kirito, don't sympathize with the enemy!" Asuna yelled. Kirito winced.

"Um, yeah…" Suddenly, the web began vibrating.

"When the web starts vibrating, that usually means that it caught something, right?" Asuna said.

"No, when it starts vibrating, that means the spider decided to take a stroll through the park. Of course it means it caught something!" Reyna said sarcastically. Elliot gulped.

"I think the spider decided to take a little stroll…" The spider was making it's way toward them, each step making a vibration.

"Damn it! I wish I could move my hands." Reyna struggled.

"Kirito-kun! Do something!" Asuna yelled.

"Wait a minute!" Asuna's eyes lightened. "I just got the perfect idea, Kirito-kun! What if we….let it eat them first!"

"Excuse me? Let me get something straight. Ever heard of save the best for last?"

"That's exactly what I'm referring to."

"Um...guys?" Elliot said.

"Shhh!" Asuna and Reyna both shushed him.

"Hey! It's still coming!" Kirito said, desperately trying to break free.

"How many times have we done this?" Elliot muttered.

"Crap!" Asuna quickly began struggling.

"If only I had my sword…" Elliot said.

"So who do you think it's going to eat first?" Asuna asked in all seriousness.

"My honest opinion? You." Reyna said flatly.

"Kirito-kun, save me!" Asuna yelled. Her yell brought the spider's attention.

"I told you." Asuna gulped as the spider made its way towards her.

"No, no, no!" Asuna began struggling to break free.

"Kirito-kun, save me! Save me!"

"Just hold on. I'll definitely get us out of here…" Kirito struggled and panicked a bit. Elliot's eyes narrowed.

"Reyna, put your leg over my leg!"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Do it!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Only because we're in a life or death situation. Don't get any ideas!"

"I know what I'm doing!" He said. Using his foot, he felt around her leg.

"Eek! What do you think you're doing!"

"Found it!" Elliot said. He kicked at one of her pockets and some sort of red vial flew at Kirito. Hitting the webs on him which instantly burst into flame.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Kirito yelled.

"It's alchemy fire! It'll burn through the webs, but you'll have to time this correctly or else you'll be burnt. A second to early and you'll roll straight to the fire. A second to late and it'll consume you. No pressure."

"Ahaha, no pressure, no pressure...lots of pressure! How am I going to do this? I don't even have a weapon…"

"Ah!" Asuna screamed as it picked her up.

"Asuna!" Kirito watched the flames closely.

"Here goes!" He broke free and rolled through the ashes of the web.

"Nice!" Elliot yelled. "There, over on the rock on the left! Do you see my sword? Use it!"

"Right!" Kirito grabbed the gold and silver blade and quickly scrolled through his drop down menu. He pressed the first skill."Way of the Wanderer!"

Elliot's eyes widened at that."Wanderer…"

A golden light enveloped Kirito. He felt immense power surging into him. His eyes glowed.

"You'll pay for what you did to Asuna, you spider!" Kirito jumped up and slashed through the spider's back as if it was a piece of paper. It let out a loud screech as it dropped Asuna. Kirito caught her and placed her on the ground.

"Kirito-kun…" She whispered. Then she smiled.

"Go kick some spider-butt!" He nodded.

"Aye, aye!" He spun back toward the spider. It shot webs at him. He dodged the webs with super speed and jabbed it at lightning speed. It gave another screech. A red bar above its head was reduced to a gray bar. The spider hung in midair for a moment before dispersing. Everyone's eyes widened. Reyna and Elliot were dropped to the ground beside Asuna.

"B-b-but that was a level 30 monster! You're only a level 1! It shouldn't be possible…" Reyna said shocked.

"That's my boyfriend." Asuna said, standing.

"Heh, it wasn't that awesome, really…" Kirito scratched the back of his head.

"Awesome job!" Elliot said, grabbing his sword. "Look at your feet."

"Huh?" Kirito looked down to see a sword. He picked up the metal sword.

"Loot!" Asuna said excitedly. Then her eyes became super wide.

Elliot gave a nervous little laugh. "Um, you leveled up quite a bit from killing that monster, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Kirito opened his menu/profile and his eyes widened. "Level 22?"

"That's way past me, no fair!" Asuna yelled.

"Cool." Elliot said. "Me and Reyna are both 25."

"Well, you've proven yourself, ah, Kirito, was it? How would you like to ditch miss noob over there and join us at the Golden Legion?" Reyna offered excitedly.

"The Golden Legion is our guild. It's awesome!" Elliot explained.

"No way! No way in hell!" Asuna said, clinging to Kirito's arm.

Reyna looked at her with distaste. "We could offer you a place to be, have friends, and enjoy the game! No one would want to stick with such a clingy damsel in distress anyway."

"If I had a sword right now…" Asuna said.

"You would, what? You're level 10 and I'm level 25. I'm way more experienced than you are."

"Are you girls coming?" Elliot yelled.

"Huh?" Asuna looked up to see Elliot and Kirito walking away.

"Hurry up both of you."

"Both? So that means...so then I'm also…." She quickly ran after them and jumped on Kirito's back. "This is going to be so much fun! We get to be in a guild together, again!"

"Ugh." Reyna made a fake gagging noise at the display of affection. "Besides, we never invited you."

Elliot laughed. "Oh just come over here, Reyna. It'll be fine, won't it?" Suddenly his eyes became serious. "That guy's a Wanderer, Reyna."

Reyna's eyes widened as well. "A...Wanderer? That's...but that's impossible!" Elliot nodded. "No way, there must be some mistake, that's just…!" Reyna spluttered.

"Well, we'll figure out, right? Now let's go!" Elliot said. "And, um, I wouldn't mind giving you a piggy back ride…"

"Oh, just start walking!" Reyna walked past him. "I said don't get any ideas!"


	4. Chapter 3: No Return

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own SAO or any of its characters, nor does he own any other characters used from other anime/manga.

Warning: Contains characters from Bleach, Kaze no Stigma, Angel Beats!, and Fairy Tail.

* * *

Episode 3: No Return

"Alright!" Suguha said, hooking up DWF to the console.

"I'm going to Divine World Fantasia right away so that I can surprise Onii-chan! It's gonna be so much fun!" Suguha smiled deviously as she put the letter in her pocket.

"Now then, let the game begin!"

* * *

"Here we are!" Elliot announced, opening a door.

"Wow!" Asuna yelled, running in with sparkly eyes. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"You should feel lucky you're able to see our headquarters...you weren't even invited…" She mumbled the last part.

"Whooosh!" Someone screamed, spinning over to them.

"Uh...I think...I'm...gonna go do...something." Elliot said quickly running away.

"Would you look at the time? I'm late for my, uh, appointment!" Reyna yelled, also making a quick escape.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Asuna said.

"Yeah, they brought us here and just left us. They must be pretty trusting people." Kirito agreed. Asuna and Kirito turned their head to the girl who spun over to them. The girl had bright green hair, lots and lots of it. She wore a green t-shirt with an orange skirt.

"Hihihi!" She said, leaning in super close.

"Um...hi?" Kirito said hesitantly, stepping back a few steps.

"Oh, it is so nice to meet you both!" She yelled out loud. She grabbed both their hands and shook them extremely fast.

"I think I'm gonna throw up…" Asuna said as her whole body shook.

"Can you throw up in this game?" Kirito seriously thought.

"My name's Geminorum! What are the name's of you two?"

"I'm Kirito."

"And I'm Asuna."

"Oh, it is so very nice to meet you both!"

"You, kinda, said that already…." Kirito mumbled.

"I suddenly see why the two of them rushed off like that." Asuna whispered.

"Really? Why?" Suddenly, Geminorum had leaned in and whispered.

"Ahh!" Asuna fell back.

"Um, Kirito? Let's go talk….outside." Asuna got up.

"Alone."

"Awww. I'll be waiting in here for you!" Geminorum said.

"Thanks, Geminorum." They both went outside.

"Phew! I can't believe they didn't at least warn us about her." Kirito said.

"Kirito-kun. Let's logout quickly, okay? We'll come back in the morning." He nodded.

"That's a good idea." Both of them opened their menus and scrolled to the logout.

"On three together, alright?" He smiled and nodded.

"One, two…" The door opened and two short guys walked out. One had blonde hair and the other had white.

"Three!" They both pressed the logout buttons and there was a huge flash of light.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Asuna said. In the blink of an eye, they were in a world with a bunch of grid lines and solid black.

"What on earth? It looks like...like...a legit virtual world."

"Why me? Why does it always have to be me?" A voice said from behind them.

"Don't panic. They didn't know that's all."

"Huh?" Asuna and Kirito turned around to see the two kids. Asuna immediately walked over to them.

"It'll be alright! We'll get you both back home and we'll protect you from anything dangerous in here, okay? You can count on us!" Asuna said.

"So don't cry." The blonde haired boy gulped. A stress mark appeared on the white haired boy's head.

"Are you implying that I'm a...little kid!?"

"Wha!? Well, um…" Asuna said stepping back.

"I'll have you know that I'm NOT a kid. Just because I'm...not tall...doesn't mean I'm a kid!"

"And, um...same for me?" The blonde haired said, trying to sound peaceful.

"Look, we're sorry. She didn't mean to offend you." Kirito supplied.

"Anyway, my name's Ren! Ren Kannagi. This is my best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

"My name's Asuna. This is Kirito!"

"So...you both tried to log out, didn't you?" Toshiro asked.

"It's alright, Toshiro." Ren said.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Asuna asked, looking around once more.

"Well." Ren stepped forward.

"It's something we all learned quite a long time ago. In DWF, whenever you tried to log out, you get stuck in some space. We're not quite sure what it is, but we think it's some sort of virtual space that's between DWF and the real world. It prevents you from being able to log out and going back to the real world. In some people's case, they get lost in here and can't even return to DWF."

"So why can't we go back anyway? Is it some kind of bug?" Kirito asked.

"Don't worry!" Asuna said.

"We'll make it back to DWF! And when we get back, we can go to the Kingdom and tell them about it!"

"The...Kingdom?" Toshiro's eyes widened.

"You can't be that dumb, right?"

"They must be new." Ren said.

"Let's explain to them quickly before they get themselves killed."

"Explain what?" Kirito asked. Ren sighed.

"The Kingdom isn't actually what everyone thinks they are. Well, I mean, yeah, they are the highest of the highest in this game. But they're tyrants. They do nothing good for this game. They go around pking people for fun. Their definition of fun is wiping out entire guilds. And there's no one that can stand up to them. That's why we're the golden legion. Each and every one of us wants to stand up against the Kingdom. Everyone in the beginning aspires to be like the Kingdom because they think that they're actually good. But they're not. So don't be swayed to the Kingdom's side cause you'll either end up consumed or dead. And anyone who dies in DWF is never seen again. Often times, that's the case with those who try logging out, too."

"Woah." Asuna said, becoming aware that she was shaking.

"So then the Kingdom is...is actually the bad guys?"

"Weren't you listening? They're not bad guys, they're tyrants. Evil. Murderers." Toshiro deadpanned.

"Oh. Sorry…" Asuna trailed off. She looked at Kirito.

"I...see. Well then, we'll definitely make it out of this virtual world. And when we do, we'll help you guys defeat the Kingdom." Kirito stated. Ren laughed.

"Well that sounds fun, doesn't it Toshiro?" His eyes darkened.

"Not really…" Asuna took out her sword.

"First, we'll fight our way out!"

"I'll see if I can find a way!" Yui said.

"What the…?" Ren said.

"There aren't any good pixies in DWF that travel around with people…" Toshiro said confused.

"She's our daughter!" Asuna said, clinging to Kirito's arm.

"Your what?" Toshiro asked. Ren quickly looked away.

"Um…" Kirito sighed.

"Long story. But, she's not actually our daughter. We adopted her. She's an NPC that has high AI. Her name's Yui."

"So you adopted an NPC. Woah." Ren said.

"Monster approaching!" Yui said, flying into Kirito's pocket.

"Prepare to battle then!" Ren said. Asuna rose her sword. Kirito took out his sword as well.

"It looks like we're surrounded by ogres." Ren said. "Leave them to me!" Asuna said.

"Huntress class, huh." Asuna smiled.

"Flash bang!" She slammed her sword on the ground. There was a shockwave of light that hit all the ogres and dazed them.

"Kirito-kun!" He nodded.

"Multi-shadow slash!" Kirito moved in a blur, slashing every ogre consecutively in a matter of 5 seconds.

"Cool." Ren said. All the ogres dispersed. A light appeared over Asuna's head.

"A level up!" Asuna exclaimed.

"You're only level 11…" Toshiro pointed out. Asuna looked above Ren and Toshiro's heads to see the number 30 over both of them.

"Show offs." Asuna said.

"If you both keep that up, you'll attract more monsters than you kill." Toshiro stated.

"He's right." Ren said.

"Can you hear the movement?" They all heard footsteps coming towards them, but they couldn't tell from which direction.

"Let's run." Asuna said.

"Follow me! I'll try to locate the way out!" Yui said, flying off. The four of them followed.

"Oh no…" Yui stopped flying and a bunch of monsters surrounded them.

"Hiya!" Asuna charged forward, slashing at them. Kirito was right behind her.

"Let's help them, too, Toshiro!" Ren said. Toshiro sighed.

"I guess we've got no choice." He removed his sword from his back.

"Blizzard Mist." He slashed his sword forward and mist crept over the entire area. When it disappeared, every single monster was frozen solid.

"Hya!" Ren yelled as a red seal appeared beneath him and above him.

"Pillars of Flame!" A bunch of fire appeared beneath the monsters before burning them.

"Woah." Asuna said.

"That was a sweet combo."

"That was awesome. I see you're both a Pyromancer and Cryomancer." Kirito said.

"Someone approaches." Yui said. They all saw a figure coming towards them. Before they could make out who it was, the person collapsed to the ground.

"Oi! Are you alright?" Kirito ran over to them. As he got closer and closer, the person began to look familiar. He squinted.

"Is that...it couldn't be!"

"What's wrong?" Asuna yelled as she went after him. Ren and Toshiro followed.

"Sugu? What are you doing here?" Kirito was at her side. He picked her up.

"She looks like she's in terrible shape." Asuna whispered.

"Oh yeah. Recently, people who try to get in to DWF have gotten stuck here, too. I guess DWF has reached it's maximum player capacity." Toshiro added.

"How long do you think she's been in this world?" Asuna said.

"She's been here three and a half days." A voice said. A figure began walking up to them. Their hands were wrinkly and old and they had a cloak covering their face. They carried with them a staff.

"Who are you? I swear if you did this to her…" Asuna said, raising her sword.

"I don't think that's the issue...She's been here three and half days." Ren said.

"Assuming that old guy's not lying."

"Lying? Oh, no, I'm not lying. I'm the reason she's still alive."

"Who are you? Do you know how we can get her out of here?" Kirito asked.

"Out of here? Why yes, I do. You are quite fortunate to run into me. She was fortunate to run into me, too. If not, she would've been dead by the first day."

"Well, tell us how to get out then." Toshiro said.

"We'll have to take a journey through this virtual space."

"Sounds fun." Asuna said.

"How long do you think she has left?" Kirito asked.

"It matters not. You see, I am quite a powerful...healer." The person put their staff out over Suguha and a white light enveloped her. Her condition almost immediately turned normal, but she was still unconscious.

"I use instantaneous healing."

"Isn't that kind of overpowered?" Asuna asked.

"It matters not as no one else can learn it."

"Well anyway, I just wanna get out of here. Please lead the way." Asuna said.

"Alright." The guy began walking in a direction and they all followed.

"That guy has a lot of power." Yui said.

"I wonder who he really is and what he's doing here...I don't think he tried to logout…" Kirito said. Suddenly, monsters dropped down from above.

"Griffons…!" Asuna hissed, raising her sword. The griffons all reared up and feathers shot out.

"Those feathers are poisonous." Ren said.

"Ah!" Asuna yelled. They were all hit by the feathers.

"Now what?" Asuna said.

"We can't fight the griffons like this! Not while our health bar is going down rapidly!"

"We can't just lose here...there has to be something we can do!" Kirito said.

"You should listen to my motto more. Worry not." The guy said as he rose his staff.

"He's instantaneously healing all of us." Asuna said. Their health bars returned to full and the status effect was removed from all of them.

"Thanks, old man! Now we can do some damage." Kirito placed Sugu on the ground and took out his sword.

"Alright then!" Ren said, holding out his hands.

"Fire ball blast!" A huge explosion of fire hit some of the griffons.

"My turn! Hiya!" Asuna slashed at a griffon, cutting it in half.

"Ice Pillar Shard." Toshiro swung his sword in an arc and a bunch of icicles hit some of the griffons.

"Whirling Arc!" Kirito spun in a circle, swinging his sword. A blast of blue energy flew outwards and disintegrated the rest of the griffons.

"Very nice teamwork." The old guy said. He stomped his staff on the ground and any damage dealt to them was immediately healed. Kirito picked Suguha up again.

"Let's get moving." They continued walking. They saw a light up ahead.

"That must be it!" Asuna yelled. Suddenly, they all heard a noise that sounded like a train.

"You've got to be kidding me...why today?" Toshiro groaned.

"I totally forgot about this thing!" Ren said with panic-stricken eyes.

"What is it?" Kirito asked. The old man broke the silence.

"It is the cleaner."

"You don't sound too excited. You must not like doing housework." Asuna said.

"You don't understand. The cleaner does clean its house. The only thing is, this world is its house and we're the dirt!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Yes, if you let the cleaner get a hold of you, you will be consumed. No one knows exactly what happens from there. All that's known is, you will never be heard from again." The old man said. Asuna was breathing hard and subconsciously grabbed Kirito's hand.

"What do we do?"

"Run!" Toshiro yelled and took off.

"Did someone say housework?" Suguha's eyes slowly began opening.

"Onii-chan...you owe me three weeks."

"Sugu, you're awake!" Kirito said.

"You tried to come in to DWF, didn't you?" She nodded.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Run for your lives!" Ren screamed, running past them.

"Kirito-kun, come on!" Asuna said, tugging on him.

"What's going on? Something isn't right…" Suguha said. Kirito began running as well, still carrying Suguha.

"It's a long story, but we're in a dimension between DWF and the real world. We're being chased by something called the cleaner, but we'll make it out. The exit's just up ahead." Kirito assured. The exit suddenly began flashing.

"I've heard about this…" Ren said. "There was always a rumor that there was an exit in this world. But people say the exit always changes location."

"Wait, so you're saying...the exit's about to change location?" Kirito said. They nodded.

"It can't! We're almost there!"

"No…" Asuna trailed off. In the blink of an eye, the portal was gone, but it appeared nearby. Right to the side of the cleaner.

"We have to run toward….that?" Asuna's voice trembled.

"Even I'm not that crazy…" Ren said.

"Hya!" The guy jumped in front of the cleaner and spun his staff. A white light enveloped him and the cleaner.

"Old man!" Asuna yelled.

"Go now! Hurry! Enter the portal and make it back to DWF!"

"But-" Kirito started but was cut off by Toshiro.

"He's right. This is the only chance we have. We have to go!"

"But what about him?" Asuna yelled.

"I've spent a long time studying how the portals work in here so that one day I could make it out. That day is not today. Go ahead! Before I'm unable to hold the cleaner any longer!"

"But Kirito-kun…If he does this, then, he'll never get another chance at getting out. The cleaner will get him, won't it?" Asuna said. Kirito grit his teeth and looked between the old man and the portal.

"Onii-chan…" Suguha said, understanding the situation.

"You're...right, Asuna. I can't just leave him here, but I have to make sure you and Sugu are safe. Asuna, take Suguha and go through the portal."

"I'm not leaving you!" Asuna said, firmly.

"Hurry!" Ren said, passing by them. He and Toshiro were already waiting by the portal.

"You have to do this, Asuna." Asuna gulped.

"Alright then, fine. I'll do it for Suguha." He nodded. She took Sugu.

"Be careful, Kirito. Geminorum's still waiting for us."

"Um, okay. Don't worry, I'll be fine. You'll see me in no time." Yui jumped on Asuna's shoulder.

"Be very careful!" She yelled out as Asuna ran off. Kirito took out his sword.

"There's no way I can just leave you here, old man!" He ran at the cleaner.

"Hya!" He slashed at it. His sword bounced off of it though, almost bending.

"You can't…" The old man breathed out. He was panting very hard.

"You have to make it out while you still can."

"We'll both make it out!" Kirito began slashing at the cleaner again. The old man laughed. He put one hand out towards Kirito.

"Wait-!"

"I'm not doing this because I don't accept your help. I'm doing it because you still have a life to look forward to." There was a flash of light as Kirito was sent flying towards the portal.

"Wait, I can't just leave yet!" Just before Kirito entered the portal, the light died down and he saw the cleaner continue forward as if there was nothing in its way.

"No…!" Then he was enveloped in a bright light as he flashed through the portal.

* * *

"Kirito-kun!" Kirito heard his name being called.

"Uh...where am I?" He sat up dizzily and looked around. He was in a white hospital room. Ren, Toshiro, and Asuna were all around him.

"Where's Suguha?" Asuna frowned.

"She wasn't able to make it here. Don't worry, she didn't die or anything! She's back in the real world."

"I see. I'm glad she's alright. But the old man…" Kirito suddenly remembered.

"What about him?" Asuna said.

"The two of you stopped the cleaner, right?"

"Good job, papa!" Yui yelled out.

"Uh...um, yeah! Right. We definitely did."

"Wow." Ren said.

"I've never heard that done before."

"Yeah, me neither…" Toshiro said, but Kirito could tell he sounded doubtful.

"Come on, Toshiro! Let's go back down to the lobby." Ren said as the two of them walked out. Toshiro gave him one last piercing gaze before leaving. Kirito sighed in relief.

"Well." Asuna said.

"I'm gonna go keep Geminorum at bay. She's begging to come in here, but I don't want to give you a headache. See you later! Yui will keep you company." Asuna walked out and Yui sat beside Kirito.

"Thank you, papa." Yui said.

"Thanks for telling her you were able to save him." Kirito sighed.

"Of course I couldn't tell her what really happened...I'm such a failure…"

"I wouldn't have done any better." Yui said, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Yui, but I should've been able to do something at least. I would've felt better if I could actually stop the cleaner somehow, but my attacks did absolutely nothing to it."

"Would you like to be alone, right now?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, I need some time to think about this. Thanks, Yui."

"Alright." Yui phased through the door, and Kirito sat in the room alone.

* * *

Somebody asked for this, so, fine. I'll give a list of the characters that are used from other manga/anime. And also, just because I use characters from other manga/anime, doesn't mean ALL of them are! Just because they might have the same name as someone from a manga/anime you know does NOT make them from there unless they're on this list!

* * *

Bleach: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Kaze no Stigma: Ren Kannagi, Lapis

Angel Beats!: Kanade Tachibana

Fairy Tail: Erza Knightwalker


	5. Chapter 4: The Maze Dungeon

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own SAO or any of its characters, nor does he own any other characters used from other anime/manga.

Warning: Contains characters from Bleach, Kaze no Stigma, Angel Beats!, and Fairy Tail.

* * *

Episode 4: The Maze Dungeon

Suguha's eyes slowly opened. She looked around her to see herself in her bedroom. DWF was hooked up to the console, but not to her anymore. She gasped and arose.

"Please tell me none of that really happened." She got up and ran.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She burst into his room to see him not there.

"That's strange….is his physical body gone too? That's really not good…." She sighed as she decided to take a walk in the park. For some reason, her feet brought her to the hospital instead.

"Well, that's strange. I didn't want to come here." She walked into the hospital to see people talking quietly. She just so happened to walk past an open room to see a bunch of doctors in it hovering around a body. She peeked in.

"Her condition just keeps getting worse and worse, we're not sure how she's still alive!" The doctors exclaimed. Suguha's eyes widened.

"Is it….Onii-chan!" She rushed over.

"Oh, it's not." On the bed was a girl. Her eyes were shut and her face had lost its color. But Suguha could still clearly see her pretty white hair.

"Woah…."

"You can't be in here!" One of the doctor's gasped.

"Alright, sorry. I just thought it was my brother." Suguha walked out as the doctor shut the door.

"Poor girl. Ah well, she wasn't Onii-chan, so I'll keep looking." Sugu kept walking. The girl on the bed shifted an inch or two in her 'coma'. The doctor's looked at the radar. There was a very small breath on it every 8 seconds.

* * *

"Hi Kirito-kun!" Asuna said as she just came out of her bedroom.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Uh, yeah! I, um, dreamt of you." Kirito lied, but he hoped she couldn't tell. She was too busy smiling over it to hear the tone of his voice.

"I don't care if you were lying, Kirito!" Asuna jumped at him, but someone got in her way.

"Hi friends! How are you today? I am super super terrific!"

"Oh...hi Geminorum." Asuna said, getting off of Geminorum, who she had jumped on instead.

"Hehe, hi. What's everyone up to today?" Kirito asked. Suddenly, there was footsteps as a guy with dark purple hair and red eyes.

"I'm out!" Geminorum said, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"That's not a good sign. Last time they did that…" Kirito trailed off. The people in the guild gave way for the purple haired guy as he walked towards Kirito and Asuna.

"My name is Zack. I am the leader of the Golden Legion currently. Your name's are Kirito and Asuna, correct? You wish to join the Golden Legion? I've already heard of what you did for Elliot and Reyna, Kirito. Therefore, I shall allow you to join the Golden Legion without protest. That being said, I must ask you to join a small group of us on a quest today to a dungeon."

"Really? That's great! We'd be happy to help." Kirito said confidently.

"Great! I would love to see your abilities with my own eyes! We're heading out. Allow me to introduce you to the group. Of course, there's me, Zack, who'll be leading this quest. Also going, we have a few that you're already acquainted with. There's Geminorum, Elliot, and Reyna." Geminorum began giggling like crazy. Elliot waved nervously. Reyna gave Asuna a haughty look, but smiled at Kirito.

"And last but not least, we have Kanade Tachibana." A short girl with pretty white hair and solemn golden eyes stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kanade."

"Now then, let's move out!"

* * *

"Here we are. We're at the dungeon." Zack said. In front of them was a very large dungeon. It looked old and rusted.

"Um...it looks kinda creepy." Asuna said.

"Oh please, I knew we shouldn't have taken her along. You're just a clingy damsel-in-distress." Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Hmph!" Asuna said, putting her hand on her sword.

"Now, now, no fighting." Zack said. They entered the dungeon.

"This place looks so super super fantastic! It is in such good shape!" Geminorum said, looking around.

"Shhh." Zack shushed. Suddenly, the wall was broke down and a large figure made a huge explosion.

"Ah, Kirito-kun!" Asuna yelled as she was flung aside.

"Asuna!" Kirito immediately went to her side. The monster was a large giant. It brought its fists down on Kirito and Asuna and they were forced to roll to the opposite sides.

"Reyna, help her!"

"Tch. I knew it was a bad idea." Reyna unsheathed her golden daggers and leaped to Asuna's side. As she got there, the walls around them closed and they were blocked from the rest of the group's site. The giant turned to Kirito and opened its mouth. Fire flew straight at him.

"Delay." A figure appeared in front of Kirito.

"Distortion." The fire flew harmlessly to either side of him.

"Woah, thanks, Kanade." Kirito said. The giant roared furiously and turned to Elliot, stomping on him. But its foot never reached the ground and it was thrown backwards.

"Gravity distortion field!" Geminorum said too happily. Suddenly, two walls rose from nowhere, trapping Geminorum and Elliot on one side and Kirito and Kanade on another. Meanwhile, blades came out of gauntlets on Zack's arm.

"Alright, you wanna play?" He jumped.

* * *

"Ugh, thanks, Kirito-kun." Asuna said, rubbing her head. She looked up to see Reyna. There was a moment of silence before Asuna quickly got up and moved to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. Reyna scoffed.

"If you wanna thank your boyfriend you'd better go find him. In the meantime, don't you know how to thank the person who decided to save your life?"

"No, I refuse to believe that you saved me!"

"Well, I could've just left you by yourself. You probably wouldn't have lasted 5 minutes in this dungeon on your own."

"Oh yeah?" Asuna pulled out her sword.

"We can test that theory!" She broke down a wall before running away. Reyna sighed.

"Are we really gonna do this? She's just lucky that Zack would have my head if he found out I just let her run off like that." Reyna sighed before running after her. She saw Asuna round a corner. There was a moment of silence before she heard a scream.

"Here we go." Reyna rounded the corner to see three large moving statues in front of them. Each of them held a spear and shield. Asuna gulped and held her sword up.

"Hey, you! You said you wanted to prove it, so prove it. I'll just hang here and see how well you hold up." Reyna smirked.

"Good luck with that." Asuna ran back around the corner and the three statues turned to Reyna. "Hmph. What a little brat! Three against one isn't fair. I have to keep an eye on you anyway, so I'll just leave this fight for another time." Reyna quickly left after Asuna.

* * *

"That went well." Kirito said sarcastically.

"We got separated from everyone." He eyed Kanade.

"Um…" Kanade dusted herself off.

"Let's find the others."

"R-right." Kirito said. They began walking.

"So, what's your main class?" He tried to start a friendly conversation. She was silent for a moment before talking.

"I'm Angel class."

"Wow, that sounds cool. I'm a Wanderer." Kanade's eyes seemed to flash at that before becoming stoic again.

"I'm curious though, what's the main classes of everyone else?"

"Zack is a Purifier. Elliot is a Paladin. Reyna is a Huntress."

"Huntress? Asuna's a huntress, too. They don't get along very well though…" Kanade nodded before continuing.

"Geminorum is a Rustbucket."

"Rustbucket!? Is there even such a class or is that just a title…" Kirito trailed off.

"Ren is a Pyromancer and Toshiro is a Cryomancer." Kanade finished.

"I see. That's cool! So how do the subclasses and skill classes work?"

"You pick your subclass and skill classes in game. You can get both from loots or shops. The rarer the monster, the better chance to pick up a rare class or items. The more dangerous area the town is in, the better classes and items they sell. You can switch any of your classes at any given time, but can only have one each at a time." She explained.

"I get it now. Thanks, Kanade." Just then, they walked through an arched doorway that lead into a room with a lot of open space. As they walked through, Kirito observed the place looked ancient yet elegant.

"Wow, this place looks kinda cool." Kanade's eyes flashed.

"Wait. This place looks like one of those colosseums they used to have in the ancient days. Those colosseums were used for endless battle and slaughter…" Just then, they heard a loud roar. There were four doorways. One monster came through each one. Kanade and Kirito backed up to the middle. Kirito grabbed his sword while two blades appeared on Kanade's wrists.

"I'll get these two, you get those." Kanade nodded and dashed to the two monsters. She easily cut them both to pieces, making them disappear.

"Hya!" Kirito dodged the first monster's attack and cut it in half. He jumped on the other one's back and stabbed it.

"That wasn't so hard." Just then, more monsters came through the doorways.

"I guess I spoke too soon." There were eight monsters now. Kirito and Kanade easily dispatched of those, but just as they did, 16 monsters appeared. Kirito's eyes narrowed.

"They just keep on doubling." Kirito and Kanade continued to fight the monsters until there was way too many to keep track of. For every monster Kirito destroyed, four more seemed to take its place.

"This isn't looking good for us. I wish the others were here to help…" Suddenly, Kirito sideways slashed and his health bar went down.

"Agh! If only I had a better weapon!" He dodged backwards, but his health bar dropped a little as he was cut by a monster's tail.

"Way of the Wanderer!" He dashed and cut a horde of monsters down. Just as he thought he had a victory, the whole colosseum filled up with monsters again.

"They just don't stop coming!" Kirito yelled. He chanced a glance behind him and saw Kanade twirling through the monsters, as if she was dancing and the monsters were no problem at all. Her health bar wasn't touched yet.

"I can't let her down. She's counting on me to deal with this half." Kirito grit his teeth and charged into the horde of monsters. The battling went on for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Kirito saw his health bar drop down to half.

"I wish that old man were here…" Kirito quickly caught himself before he let himself feel guilty. He cut down monster after monster.

"Kanade, this way!" Kirito yelled. Just as he thought he made it to an exitway, a bunch of monsters filled in and pushed him back. They jumped on him.

"Ah!" Kirito yelled as he was being attacked by them. He saw his health bar going down in seemingly slow motion. It slowly dropped to 25 percent and kept going down. The sides of his vision were going black. Just then, he saw a white blur as the monsters were flung off of him.

"Are you alright?" Kirito coughed.

"Thanks, I owe you one." Kanade brought Kirito to rest on the wall.

"I apologize for not finishing this sooner. I made a mistake."

"Wha?" Kirito yelled as Kanade walked calmly into the middle of the horde, her two hand blades gleaming.

"Wait! You can't just walk in there, you'll get hurt, or worse, die!" Kirito yelled. Suddenly, he saw a number on the ceiling. He recognized it as a monster count. The number of monsters killed was currently at 2131.

"We fought over 2000 monsters? And there's still more, how long have we been here?" Next to that number was the current number of monsters in the room. There was currently 8480. Kirito's eyes widened. He heard a roar as all the monsters jumped into one spot.

"Nooo!" He yelled. There was a moment of silence, and then a huge blue light. A loud explosion went off and smoke filled the entire room. Kirito saw the monster count flicker from 8000 to 2000, then up to 5000 and then finally down to 0. All the monsters turned into blue dust before disappearing and in the middle of the whole explosion was Kanade, who had been spinning and slowly came to a stop. Kirito's jaw dropped.

"How-how did-is that even-what just happened?" Kanade calmly walked to Kirito.

"I sincerely apologize for my incompetent decision. I should have finished this sooner. If I did you wouldn't be in such a condition." Kirito's jaw slowly worked back into place.

"No, it's fine! I mean, you were awesome! How did you do that? You just took out more than 11,000 monsters!" Kanade never got a chance to reply. Just at that moment, her eyes drooped closed and she fell towards the ground.

"Ah!" Kirito caught her just in time.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He looked at her health bar, which was still untouched and 100 percent full.

"I don't get it. Hey, wake up!" He shook her a little, but she still didn't move.

* * *

"Quick! Rush her to the ER, she's not breathing!"

"What?" Suguha said.

"It's that girl again." Suguha followed the doctors. The doctors were rushing around and Suguha looked at the face of the girl. She thought she saw the girl's mouth form a word.

"What the?" Suguha ran over to the side of the bed and leaned forward.

"Ki...rito…" Sugu's eyes widened as she backed away.

"What the...what on earth is this?!"


	6. Chapter 5: Starburst Stream

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own SAO or any of its characters, nor does he own any other characters used from other anime/manga.

Warning: Contains characters from Bleach, Kaze no Stigma, Angel Beats!, and Fairy Tail.

* * *

Episode 5: Starburst Stream

"What on earth are we supposed to do?" Asuna asked as her and Reyna kept running as three large stone statues chased after them.

"Well, this was all your fault! If you hadn't broken that wall and run ahead, they wouldn't be chasing us!" Reyna yelled.

"Well you provoked me! Ugh, why do you always have to be so disagreeable!" Asuna yelled, slowing down to argue. Reyna matched her pace.

"I wouldn't be so disagreeable if you weren't so incompetent!" "Ugh! I cannot talk to you right now!" Asuna spat at her face. They became aware of large shadows looming over them. Both of them slowly lifted their heads and turned to see the stone statues surrounding them.

"When did…?" Asuna said.

"Ugh! This is all your fault. If you hadn't stopped running, we would've gotten away."

"Well, we wouldn't have to run if-oh…" Asuna said, looking at her feet. Reyna smirked smugly.

"Exactly. But, we have a bigger problem at the moment." She turned towards the statues. Asuna raised her sword.

"I'll take this one, I'll take those two."

"Tch. Typical. It makes sense though, the stronger of us two will take two, of course."

"I just suggested it because you're a higher level, Reyna Chrome." Reyna's eyes flashed.

"Who told you my last name?"

"Flash slash!" Asuna didn't answer and attacked.

"Fine, be that way." Reyna held her two golden daggers and lunged at one statue.

"Flash slash!" Reyna and Asuna dashed all around the statues, not letting them touch them and using the same fighting style.

* * *

"What do I do now?" Kirito asked himself. He looked down at Kanade, who he was carrying with both his arms.

"How do I fight and carry her at the same time? I guess I'd have to set her down, but then I wouldn't be able to make an escape. I'd have to stay and fight all the monsters, like she did before...oh man, I feel guilty now. I wish I could've helped her earlier instead of having to be saved like that…" Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He stopped and looked around. He set Kanade against a boulder and took out his sword. In front of him, he saw five centaurs approaching. He got in his stance and eyed each centaur. He took an experimental step forward.

"Hya! Way of the Wanderer!" He dashed and cut at them, but was thrown off guard when one of the centaurs deflected his blow. He caught himself just as a centaur jabbed at him with a spear and dodged. He twirled before disarming the centaur and stabbing it with its spear. He backflipped as he sensed a centaur behind him and jumped on its back. He cut it down before quickly dispatching the other three. He panted and saw his health bar had recovered since the colosseum incident. He sighed and sheathed his sword as he picked Kanade up again. Just then, he heard what sounded like thunder. As it got louder and clearer, he recognized it as a large battalion of centaurs appeared and charged straight for him. His eyes widened.

"Ahh!" He ran as quickly as he could.

"Man, I wish the others were here right now!"

* * *

"Ah!" Asuna yelled as the statue hit her. Reyna was also hit backwards and they hit each other.

"Ugh, even when we're fighting you're getting in my way…" Reyna said, though it was half-hearted.

"No way, you got in my way!" Asuna yelled. She jumped in front of the statue slashing at its face, but doing no damage. The statue opened its mouth and blew air at her.

"Ah!" She yelled as she was thrown backwards to the ground, but she landed. Reyna got up again.

"Hidden blade!" Reyna threw one of her golden daggers, which split into a bunch of daggers and reigned down on the two statues. The two statues raised their hands and tried whacking at the blades. They seemed annoyed, but not damaged too badly. Asuna jumped back to Reyna.

"Fine, I'll ask it. Do you have a plan?" Reyna smirked.

"I knew you'd ask it sooner or later. As a matter of fact, I do. Our blades don't work very well on the statues, but if we can get them to hit themselves, I'm sure it'd do some damage. However...this requires...teamwork…" Asuna gulped.

"You can do it!" Yui said.

"You're right, Yui! Tell me where I should jump on him, alright, Yui?" Asuna raised her sword.

"Huntress' blessing." Her speed increased exponentially and she jumped at the statue.

"Land on its shoulder!" Asuna jumped on its shoulder and the moment she did, she backflipped away. The statue swung its arm but accidentally hit another statue in the face. They both made a large bellowing noise. Reyna used her 'Hidden blade' skill again and lured the third statue over, where it also swung at her and hit the two statues behind her. Asuna landed on the floor and slid back towards Reyna. The statues rubbed their faces before looking at Asuna and Reyna with anger. They rose their spears.

"Well, it looks like they're getting serious now." Asuna said, raising her sword in defense.

"I highly doubt it, but do you even have any plan at all?" Reyna asked. Asuna gulped. She stared at the statues and for some reason looked at the shield of one of them for a very long time.

"Ahem, any day now." Reyna said annoyed. Asuna looked at Yui, who nodded. "You're gonna think this is crazy, but aim for that statue's shield." Reyna eyed her for a moment.

"You're lucky I'm rational when it comes to a hard fight. Otherwise, I'd call you crazy."

"Let's do this." Asuna said. She awkwardly put her sword in front of Reyna.

"I'm only doing his because I don't want to die." Asuna said as a seal appeared underneath them.

"Likewise." Reyna responded. Both of them were flung up at extreme speeds.

"Yah!" They yelled as they hit the center of the shield. There was a large cracking noise as the shield shattered. Reyna and Asuna were sent flying backwards. Asuna's eyes widened as she saw what she was looking for: a sword falling from the shards.

"Hya!" Asuna landed on one of the shards and jumped from piece to piece until she grabbed it. The moment she touched it, a huge golden light filled the area. Asuna did a backflip in midair before pushing off the rubble.

"Lambent Light! Golden slash!" A huge golden slash hit all three statues. The three statues fell back as their top half fell off and they dispersed.

"Ah!" Asuna yelled as she began falling. Asuna fell through the air for a few seconds before hitting the ground hard.

"I didn't see that coming…" Asuna muttered. "If you were expecting me to catch you, I don't know what went through your head. Just because we worked together, doesn't mean I trust you or like you." Reyna said.

"I think that was really cool!" Yui said.

"Thanks, Yui." Asuna said, using Lambent light to stand up.

"I can't believe I found it though." Suddenly they heard loud footsteps running towards them.

"Huh?" Asuna looked up to see Kirito running towards them.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna began running towards him. Just as she was about to jump and hug him, he didn't stop and kept running.

"Oomph!" Asuna yelled as she hit the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Sorry, Asuna, but look in front of you!"

"Huh?" Asuna looked ahead to see a bunch of centaurs running towards her.

"Eek!" She got up and quickly began running. She was about to jump into Kirito's arms when she saw he was already holding someone.

"Move it!" Reyna shoved Asuna to the side.

"Uh!"

"Kanade! What happened to her?" Reyna quickly asked.

"I honestly don't know. We were fighting and she went super overpowered on all the monsters, did you know she could beat 11,000 monsters? Anyways, after that, she suddenly fell and she's unconscious and won't wake up."

"I can beat 11,000 monsters!" Geminorum and Elliot ran towards them. Suddenly, the wall fell down.

"Hi." Zack said, walking towards them calmly.

"So, everyone's here." Reyna said.

"Those centaurs are still here…" Kirito said. The centaurs in the back pulled out bows and arrows and began shooting at them while the ones in the front charged with spears. Zack was about to run at the centaurs but stopped and looked at Kirito.

"Kanade!" Zack quickly grabbed her and ran to the corner, setting her down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to her and I couldn't do anything about it." Kirito apologized as he took out his sword. Asuna moved back.

"I used a lot of my power in that fight. It's up to you, Kirito."

"He's not alone!" Geminorum stepped forward. She put her hands up.

"Gravity force field!" The arrows were blocked.

"How are we supposed to attack now, though?" Elliot asked as he walked up to them.

"Oh, well, I don't know, I didn't really think about this part. Aahhahah!" Geminorum laughed.

"So put the barrier down…" Elliot said. The barrier fell down and all the centaurs charged.

"Ready, Kirito?" Elliot asked, taking out his sword.

"Yeah." He nodded. The two of them charged at the centaurs, slashing.

"Ah!" Elliot yelled as a couple arrows got him in the arm. His health bar went down. He backed up a bit before slashing again, cutting two centaurs in half. A centaur charged him and he charged at it, making a mini explosion. The centaur dispersed but Elliot was hit back into a wall.

"Hm, yah!" Geminorum said, making a motion with her hands. All the centaurs in the back, the ones with the bow and arrows, were lifted off the ground and thrown into the ceiling. Kirito got in the middle of the horde and slashed everywhere.

"Whirling arc!" The blue energy surged outwards and destroyed a lot of centaurs. However, there was still a lot more to go. All of them charged Kirito at once with their spears risen. He was able to dodge a few, but one of the spearheads drove straight into his stomach.

"Agh!" Kirito yelled as blood streamed from the wound. He panted heavily, but kept going. Another spear drove itself into his ribs. His health bar went down to half.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna yelled, raising her Lambent light.

"Stay put." A voice spoke up from behind them.

"Huh?" Asuna looked behind her to see Kanade awake.

"Kanade…" Zack said.

"He doesn't need help. I know he can beat them, but he has to do it alone." Asuna just stared in awe before looking back at Kirito.

"Kirito-kun…" She lowered Lambent light. One of the centaurs knocked Kirito over and rose its spear. As it brought its spear down, there was a flash of light. Kirito felt a huge power surge in him and looked at his hands. He was holding a white blade and a black blade; Elucidator and Dark Repulser. He smirked.

"It's good to have you both again." He raised Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

"It's time to finish this. Starburst Stream!" He glowed blue as he moved at lightning fast speed. He moved in a series of complex slashes and jabs. When he slid behind the centaurs, they all disappeared in a flash.

"I knew you could do it!" Asuna yelled.

"Woah." Zack said.

"That was sweet." Elliot said.

"Super super fantastic!" Geminorum screamed.

"Kirito's so strong…" Reyna said. Kanade smiled slightly, but it faded before anyone could see.

"I had faith in you, Kirito."

"That was awesome!" Yui said, flying up to Kirito.

"Ah, it was nothing, really." Kirito laughed sheepishly. He walked back to them.

"Nice!" Asuna yelled.

"What are we doing in this dungeon anyway? Are we done?" Kirito asked, panting as he had suffered various wounds. Zack nodded.

"I finished it by myself." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Wait, wait, wait." Reyna said.

"What did you bring us for then!?"

"Well, we were all supposed to do it, but we got separated so I went ahead and finished it."

"That's the last time I go on a quest with you, Zack!" Reyna humphed.

"Wasn't it a good experience for us all?"

"The only good thing out of this is I got my sword." Asuna said.

"Me, too. And I learned a few things or two." Kirito added. He glanced at Kanade and thought he saw Suguha for a moment. But when he blinked, the image was gone. He shook his head and dismissed the thought.

"Are you alright, Kanade?" She nodded.

"Let's get out of here, I can't stand it anymore!" Asuna said. Zack sighed.

"Alright, fine. Let's go." Using his gauntlet blades, he slashed the air and a black portal appeared. The atmosphere became really dark.

"We could teleport the whole time…" Asuna said, shaking with fury.

"Um, about that…" Zack said, quickly jumping in the portal.

"You two were the only ones that didn't know." Reyna said, going after him.

"Shall we?" Asuna said to Kirito.

"Yes we should!" Geminorum screamed pushing them both in with her behind them.

"Wah!" Asuna yelled. Elliot and Kanade got in last. The portal closed behind them and they were back at the guild.

* * *

Suguha stared at the girl.

"Wha?!" Her eyes widened as she saw the girl's chest moving up and down. She looked at the radar to see normal breathing.

"It's a miracle!" The doctors said to each other. Suguha smirked.

"It was you, Kirito, wasn't it?" She murmured before walking out.

"Now I just have to find you." Suguha ran off.


	7. Chapter 6: The Kingdom Part 1

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own SAO or any of its characters, nor does he own any other characters used from other anime/manga.

Warning: Contains characters from Bleach, Kaze no Stigma, Angel Beats!, and Fairy Tail.

* * *

Episode 6: The Kingdom Part 1

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna yelled.

"Ugh, I'm awake, I'm awake…" Kirito yawned as he got up.

"Hurry up. Zack and the others already left on a mission!"

"Wha?!" Kirito jumped up and ran down the stairs.

"Aw, I wanted to go on the mission, too."

"Slacker." She said.

"Anyway, why don't I cook you something to eat?"

"That'd be great! Your cooking was great in SAO…"

"And, um, me something to eat, too?" Elliot asked.

"Tch. I can cook way better than anything she could make." Reyna stated.

"You wanna test that?" Asuna challenged.

"Bring. It. On."

"Ooh, we'll be the judges!" Elliot said raising his and Kirito's hands.

"I've had plenty of time in DWF to raise my cooking level as well as fighting skills. I'm way out of your league." Reyna said as they went to the kitchen. They both took out a pot and quickly began cooking.

"This is gonna be great." Elliot said with a watering mouth.

"You're right. Asuna's a great cook, and if Reyna's anywhere near that, then it'll be a great start to the morning." Kirito agreed.

"Agreed!" Geminorum said.

"Where did you come from?" Kirito asked.

"You didn't go on the mission?"

"Nope! The one's that went on the mission were Zack, Ren, Toshiro, Asami, and Celia." Elliot nodded.

"Asami and Celia? I haven't met them yet." Kirito said.

"Almost done!" Asuna yelled.

"What a coincidence, me too!" Reyna yelled, cooking furiously.

"Just look at those pancakes…" Elliot said, wiping away drool.

"Shhh, don't tell anyone else they're cooking so we can eat it all." Kirito whispered.

"Mmhmm! I can't wait to eat it all!" Geminorum agreed. They heard a clinking noise as plates were set down before them.

"Dig in!" Asuna and Reyna yelled.

"Alright!" Elliot yelled, eating one pancake whole.

"Yosh!" Kirito said stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"Yay, my salted pancakes!" Geminorum said, taking the whole plate and putting it down her mouth.

"...salted…?" Kirito mumbled slowly through a mouthful before spitting it out.

"Ahhh!" Elliot screamed spitting out his pancake.

"What is this?!" Kirito yelled, pointing accusingly at Geminorum.

"How dare you spit out my pancakes!" Asuna said, picking up a fork and eating one of her pancakes. She chewed thoughtfully for a bit before her eyes widened and she ran over to the sink.

"Dear god, what is this!? Reyna sabotaged my cooking!"

"How dare you accuse me of that. Your pancakes are obviously just not as good as mine are!" She said haughtily as she took a bite of her own pancakes. Her eyes widened before she ran to the other sink and chugged a whole glass of water.

"What is this? I knew you were a cheater!"

"Why are they so...salty?" Kirito asked.

"Lalalala." Geminorum said as she ate a pancake and played with two empty jars of salt.

"Oh…" Kirito said.

"I can still taste it…" Elliot said, falling off his chair.

"My morning has been officially ruined...first the mission and now breakfast…" Kirito sulked.

"I think I cooked them just perfect." Geminorum said, leaning over to eat Kirito's and Elliot's pancakes.

"Fine." Asuna dragged Kirito out the door.

"We'll go hunting monsters to cheer you up, alright?"

"I could use some training time. Elliot, we're going hunting!" Reyna declared, dragging Elliot out the door as well.

"How do we always get stuck in these situations?" Elliot asked Kirito.

"I don't know...why can't they just get along?" Kirito asked. Asuna pulled out her sword.

"We'll take a monster count. Whichever team hunts the most monsters win. The time limit will be thirty minutes."

"Fine then. You're going down, right, Elliot?" Reyna said, taking out her daggers.

"Yeah, I'm going down…" Elliot whispered.

"You idiot!" She hit him on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Start!" Kirito said. Elliot and Reyna ran one way while the other three ran the other way.

"Hey, Asuna, you get the feeling we're not alone or something?" Kirito asked. They stopped and turned around to see Geminorum.

"Why'd we stop?" Geminorum asked.

"Nevermind…" Asuna said. A rhinoceros suddenly began charging them.

"Ah!" Asuna yelled.

"Hiya!" Kirito unsheathed Elucidator and easily slashed the rhino in half.

"Yay!" Asuna yelled. "That's one for us!"

* * *

"Look, Reyna, they have Geminorum. That means that they're going to lose, right?" Elliot said.

"Good riddance. At least she didn't follow us." Reyna nodded, throwing her dagger at a flying monkey.

"I've never seen that type of monster before." Elliot said, pointing ahead. There were four dark figures on top of the hill. Reyna squinted before widening her eyes.

"Those are no monsters. They're other players!"

"Oh, fun." Elliot said. "Hi!" He waved both hands.

"Idiot!" Reyna hit him on the head again.

"Ouch! What did I do wrong this time?"

"Don't you know? DWF is full of people who like to pk for fun."

"Let's pk them!" Geminorum yelled out sighed.

"We're not supposed to pk other people!"

"Where did you even come from?" Elliot muttered.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be hanging around those two?" Reyna agreed.

"Those two?" Geminorum said, pointing at the top of the hill. There were only two figures there and they were making their way towards Reyna and Elliot.

"Wait, where'd the other two go?" Reyna asked. Geminorum was gone.

* * *

"And that's eight!" Asuna yelled slashing a butterfly in half. Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

"More monsters to hunt!" Asuna whipped around to see two people walking towards them.

"Um, Kirito-kun, who are they?"

"Huh?" Kirito stopped midair, before walking over to Asuna.

"I don't know. More members of the Legion?"

"Maybe. Should we go greet them?" Asuna asked.

"I don't see why not."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yui said. "They don't look friendly."

"Kanade didn't look friendly." Asuna stated.

"Hey!" Kirito said.

"And Reyna definitely isn't friendly." Asuna pointed out.

"True…" Kirito said thoughtfully.

"But maybe Yui's right. Stay back, just in case."

"Alright." Asuna said, going behind Kirito.

"Howdy, friends!" One of them said. They had two huge machine fists and machine-like armor all over them. The other person wore blue robes and had long dark green hair.

"Who are you two?" Kirito asked cautiously. The first girl gasped.

"You don't know who we are? I'm hurt. Should we tell them? Or better, teach them?" She asked the other girl, taking a stance.

"I'm all for it." The other girl stated quietly.

"Alright then, scrubs! I'm Ariadne! This is Illyria! And I'm gonna punch you until you're unable to forget it!" Kirito's eyes narrowed.

"You've come to the wrong place then." He held Elucidator in front of him.

"Yeah, what he said!" Asuna added, taking out Lambent Light.

"Oho, how silly of them! They're going to stand up to the Kingdom!" Ariadne chuckled.

"The Kingdom?" Kirito said.

"Haven't we heard that before?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, they're the bad guys." Kirito agreed, eyeing them carefully.

"Alright then." A seal appeared beneath Asuna.

"Huntress' blessing!" Her speed double as she charged.

"How dare you not give me the first move!" Ariadne held her fist up.

"Over slam!" As Asuna neared, Ariadne appeared behind her. Her mechanical fist glowed blue and she hit Asuna into a rock.

"Ah!" Asuna yelled as she collapsed to her knees, her health bar going down to half right away.

"Asuna!" Kirito was immediately at her side.

"You'll pay for that!" He charged at Ariadne.

"Way of the Wanderer!" Ariadne backflipped back to Illyria.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna said, using her sword to try and stand.

"Waterfall." Illyria stated. A huge pool of water formed above Kirito before falling on him in a massive waterfall.

"Ah!" He wasn't fast enough to dodge the falling water and fell to the ground from the pressure. "Kirito-kun!" Asuna ran over to him and stood over him.

"Explosive hit!" A ghostly form of a mechanical fist flew forward, slamming into both Kirito and Asuna and exploding on contact.

"Ah!" They both yelled as they flew backwards. As the explosion cleared, they both noticed a seal above their head and within three seconds they exploded again. Then they noticed a wall of water surrounding them.

"Water prison." They became trapped in a sphere of water that rapidly filled with water.

"Agh-!" Asuna mumbled. Her health bar was getting lower and lower, already below one-eighth.

"Asuna-!" Kirito's voice was muffled by the water. Ariadne walked over to Asuna and Kirito.

"I think I'll start with the girl." She rose her fist. Kirito's eyes hardened. He slashed the water sphere in half and knocked Ariadne backward. He drew Dark Repulser as well.

"What the?" Ariadne yelled.

"Yah!" Kirito charged at Ariadne with lightning speed.

"Starburst Stream!" He hit Ariadne for a consecutive combo of 20-hits. There were a bunch of cut marks on her as she was hit backwards. She landed without a loud explosion.

"Ugh…" She groaned. Her health bar was at one-fourth. Kirito slashed the rest of the water sphere which disappeared and released Asuna.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"Let's finish this now, together." He said. Then they saw a bright green light.

"Song of the River." The green river of light surrounded Ariadne and glowed.

"No way!" Kirito said as Ariadne's health bar went back to full.

"Yes way!" Ariadne yelled, getting up.

"And now I'm gonna take out your little girlfriend!" A seal appeared beneath Asuna and Ariadne.

"Unstoppable wrecking machine!" Ariadne flew forward.

"No!" Kirito yelled jumping in front of Asuna and holding his blades up.

"Hmph!" As she passed by, she hit Kirito to the side. Then she grabbed Asuna, flew into the air and hit the ground. There was a large explosion as she hit the ground, sending Kirito flying back.

"Gah!" He heard.

"Asuna!" He used his swords to help him stand. The explosion cleared and Asuna was on the ground, but her health bar wasn't touched.

"What?" Ariadne said. She tried punching Asuna, but her fist wouldn't move forward.

"Anti-gravity!" Geminorum yelled happily. Ariadne was hit back into a rock behind Illyria.

"Geminorum!" Kirito said, running over to Asuna.

"Thanks for saving her."

"She needs to get out of here." Geminorum said with a smile.

"Do you think you can hold them off while I get Asuna back to the guild?"

"I would happily to it!" Geminorum said. Kirito picked Asuna up and was about to run, but was stopped when a blue circle appeared around a large area.

"Where do you think you're going?" Illyria said.

"What's this blue circle?" Kirito said.

"I wouldn't take another step. If you do, you'll activate the blue seal. The moment any of you leave this circle, your health bar will drain and take massive damage. Your little girlfriend wouldn't be able to survive the damage." For the first time, Kirito saw Geminorum frown.

"Anti-gravity field!" A green sphere appeared inside of the blue circle and everything turned upside down. Illyria narrowed her eyes.

"What on earth?" Ariadne said.

"How am I supposed to charge at them like this?"

"I don't feel so good…" Asuna said.

"Please bear with it for now." Geminorum said, walking forward as if it was completely normal.

"I can take both of them if we're in my world. Gravity blast!" A blast of invisible energy shot forward, hitting the two of them.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to dodge like this as well?" Ariadne said.

"I can take her on." Illyria said confidently.

"Alright then. I'll focus on getting to the little boy and girl." Ariadne slowly began taking small steps.

"Sorry, Asuna, but it looks like we won't be leaving anytime soon." Kirito eyed the blue circle under them and the gravity field making them upside down.

"You'll have to stay here. I'll protect you."

"Alright." She said.

"But make sure to finish this up. You only have ten minutes to beat Reyna."

"Don't worry. I'll beat them and Reyna." Kirito said as he set her down and turned towards Ariadne, who was steadily making her way towards them now. "You won't even get close to her." Kirito said, holding his two blades up.

"I don't need to get close to beat her up! Explosive hit!" The ghostly fist streaked straight for them, gaining more speed as it neared.

"That won't work this time. Counterstrike!" Kirito's blade glowed before he hit the fist and it flew back at Ariadne.

"Ah!" Ariadne yelled as it hit her. She flew backwards, then three seconds later, she exploded once more.

"That's not all! Wandering Cut!" Kirito flashed beside Ariadne and slashed in an arc, slamming her downwards.

"Ah!" She yelled. Quickly, she flipped herself upright. Kirito charged straight down at her.

"Meteor sword!" Her fist glowed blue.

"Overslam!" She appeared behind Kirito before slamming her fist into his back.

"Ah!" He caught himself quickly.

"I'll just take care of you, then that girl."

"Assuming you ever get passed me. Yah!" He ran at her.

"Hmph! Sonic charge!" A bunch of circles appeared from her to Kirito, then her whole body glowed blue before she rushed forward, gaining more speed and power as she passed through each one.

"Blade surge!" Blue energy gathered around Kirito before he shot forward with increasing speed and power as well.

"Yah!" They both yelled as they collided. There was a large explosion.

"Asuna!" Geminorum yelled, running to block Asuna.

"Hm. Wrong move. Icicle rain!" A bunch of spears of water appeared, raining down on Geminorum.

"Ahh!" She yelled as her health bar dwindling down very quickly. Kirito and Ariadne both slid out of the explosion.

"Asuna! Geminorum!" He yelled. The gravity field disappeared and everything became normal. He went to their sides.

"Good luck with that." Ariadne said as a seal appeared beneath all three of them and her.

"Deadly Assault!" Ariadne flew forward with both of her fists glowing. A blue seal appeared beneath Ariadne.

"Ebb and Flow!" A surge of power buffed Ariadne as well as a huge tidal wave behind her.

"No…" Asuna whispered.


	8. Chapter 7: The Kingdom Part 2

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own SAO or any of its characters, nor does he own any other characters used from other anime/manga.

Warning: Contains characters from Bleach, Kaze no Stigma, Angel Beats!, and Fairy Tail.

* * *

Episode 7: The Kingdom Part 2

Elliot drew his sword.

"They're coming!"

"I see that. Where did Geminorum go?" Reyna said annoyed as she raised her two daggers.

"Never thought you'd ask for her help."

"I'm not! I'm just saying we have better chances 3 against 2."

"Sup!" Said a girl with pink hair.

"Oh no, not them." Reyna said.

"It's Selica." Elliot muttered.

"You forgot about me already?" The guy with black hair said.

"Thresh, too, huh." Reyna said.

"What are you two doing here? I know I saw two others with you." Reyna said.

"That shouldn't matter right now. The only thing that should matter to you is that you're going to be forced to engage in battle with us." Selica said.

"Fine. We'll take care of you both here and find the other two that were with you and beat them as well." Reyna said.

"Yeah, what she said!" Elliot yelled. He glowed gold.

"Paladin slashed!" He slashed his sword and a golden crescent shot at them.

"Hmph, you think that's gonna work against us?" Thresh took out a huge red scythe.

"Earth wave!" He struck the ground with the scythe and an earthquake met the golden crescent. Selica made two handguns, which shot pink snow out of them. Reyna countered by throwing one of her daggers, exploding the pink snow.

"Take this. Shadow blade!" Reyna let one of her daggers drop into the ground, which appeared under Selica's shadow and aimed at her. It went straight through Selica's heart.

"Woah!" Elliot said. Selica smirked as she turned into pink snow.

"Hya!" Selica reformed behind them and put her hands up.

"Snow dune!" A huge pile of pink snow began forming around them and they were unable to move.

"My turn. Ghost shock!" Thresh swung his scythe and an arc of red energy shot at Reyna and Elliot.

"Ah!" They yelled as there was a large explosion. Elliot used his sword to stand. Both him and Reyna were at half HP. Selica was still behind them and she put her hands up once more.

"Snow tsuna-!"

"Holy slash!" Elliot's blade glowed with golden energy and he turned around and slashed her. A large golden slash mark appeared on her and she fell to her knees, her health bar dropping.

"Ahh!" She yelled, clutching her stomach.

"Imperial stealth!" Reyna said quickly. She melted into the shadows and appeared behind Thresh in a golden flash.

"Yah!" She stabbed him with one of her daggers before reappearing by Elliot.

"Ah!" He yelled. His health bar dropped.

"Let's do this!" Elliot said, his sword glowing. He held it out towards Thresh.

"Golden cannon!" A large golden blast shot at Thresh, exploding on contact.

"Ahh!" He flew backwards.

"Hunter's gold!" Reyna yelled. She threw one of her daggers at Selica, which created a blinding light. It hit her in one arm and upon contact, transformed it to gold.

"What the?" Selica yelled.

"Since my dagger hit your arm, you'll be unable to use it for a while." Reyna smirked.

"Yah!" She charged at Selica and kicked her backwards.

"Gah!" Selica slammed into a rock, breaking it.

"Yes!" Elliot yelled.

"Oh no, you didn't do it." Selica said, shaking as she stood.

"You just made me very, very angry!" Selica's body turned into pink snow and she grew very large. Her arm shot out a bunch of pink snow, encasing them completely and nonstop.

"Ah!" Elliot yelled. Both his and Reyna's health bar began going down without stop.

"There was no way you could beat us. Spectral Wraith!" Thresh yelled. A seal appeared beneath him and a huge spectre appeared from it. It flew at Reyna and Elliot and as it passed through them, dark energy swirled around them, draining their HP rapidly. The snow stopped and Selica turned back to normal size, putting one hand out.

"Snow cavern!" Snow gathered around Reyna and Elliot, exploding.

"Ah!" Reyna yelled as they were thrown into the air by the explosion.

"Spectral Scythe!" Thresh yelled. A ghostly scythe appeared above them and slashed them back to the ground.

"Gah!" They both yelled as they slammed into the ground with a large explosion.

"Hmph." Selica said.

"Easy."

"Uh…" Elliot said, rolling to look at Reyna.

"What do we do now?"

"Elliot! Reyna!" They heard. They looked up to see Kasana. She pulled out her huge, green rune blade.

"Hey. Are you the two who did this?" Kasana yelled out. Selica laughed.

"Oh please, it's just one of you!"

"Seeing as your both below half HP, I wouldn't be laughing." Kasana said. A green seal appeared beneath her before she slammed her sword into the ground.

"Pulser shockwave!" A huge green shockwave flew outward, hitting Selica and Thresh.

"Wah?!" Selica yelled.

"Ugh, you'll pay for that one. Earth wave!" Thresh yelled, slamming his scythe into the ground.

"Indeed you will! Snow blast!" The two attacks combined and aimed at Kasana.

"Gah!" Kasana yelled as they exploded on her. She flew backwards but used her sword to support herself.

"Runic mystery!" She held her sword up. Runes appeared on it before her entire body glowed green. She jumped up as more runes appeared on her sword.

"Runic brute!" She slammed into them with green energy, causing a large explosion.

"Uh!" Selica and Thresh were hit back.

"Now to finish this!" Kasana yelled, raising her sword. Runes appeared on it once more.

"Runic storm!" Clouds gathered overhead. Kasana flung her sword forward and a green tornado swept up Selica and Thresh.

"Gah!" Selica said turning into snow. She flew into the sky.

"Blizzard!" The tornado immediately disappeared and pink snow filled the entire place.

"Ah!" Kasana yelled, she was numb and unable to move.

"Spirit End!" Thresh yelled as he turned into a ghostly spirit and struck Kasana with his scythe. It went through her.

"Gah!" She yelled as she fell to the ground, her health bar barely visible. Selica came back to the ground. Her and Thresh were also very injured.

"Now let's finish them!" They both raised their arms.

* * *

Dull yet piercing blue eyes watched the two losing battles taking place through a window. The girl looking out the window heard a rustling noise behind her.

"The Kingdom is here. They're losing." She turned to look at Kanade. Kanade watched her closely before getting up, having just awoken from her sleep. She looked out the window and saw Kirito, Asuna, and Geminorum on the verge of defeat. Kanade didn't bother asking the girl why she wasn't helping and immediately left, jumping out the window.

* * *

"No…" Asuna whispered as Ariadne and the tidal wave got ever closer.

"It's over!" Ariadne yelled as she thrust her fist forward.

"Distortion." All of a sudden, Ariadne's fist glanced off an invisible barrier and the tidal wave split off to two sides.

"What the!?" Ariadne yelled as she saw a girl in front of her. Her fist had collided with her, but didn't affect her at all.

"Hand sonic." Two blades appeared on the girl's wrists and she spun, cutting Ariadne.

"Gah!" Ariadne yelled as she fell backwards.

"Delay." She appeared behind Ariadne.

"Hand sonic version 2." The blades transformed into longer, thinner blades. She slashed and cut Ariadne at lightning fast speeds.

"Gah!" Ariadne screamed as her health bar was dropping lower and lower.

"This is stopping now. Deluge of doom!" Illyria yelled as a huge dark wave swept over Kanade. Ariadne stumbled back towards Illyria, falling over.

"Hold on, Ariadne, I'll heal you." Illyria said, but before she could, Kanade had appeared in front of her.

"What the? That's impossible!" Illyria shouted.

"Hand sonic version 5." The blades transformed into three pointed claws.

"Ahh!" Illyria yelled as she was slashed at mercilessly.

"Sonic rotation." Kirito's eyes widened as he lifted his head.

"Kanade…!" She briefly glanced at him before she spun and a whirl of energy appeared around her.

"Gah!" Illyria and Ariadne yelled as they were swept up by the explosion.

* * *

"It's that girl again. It looks like they changed her room again." Suguha said. She walked in and looked at the girl.

"Her breathing is getting worse again." She stared at the girl's face.

"Kirito, I know you can help her so do it. Please."

* * *

Kanade rose her hand, blades gleaming. Before she could take another step, she faltered and fell towards the ground.

"Kanade!" Kirito yelled, sliding to catch her just before she hit the ground.

"Hah!" Ariadne yelled, getting up and clutching a potion.

"Time to beat you all up! This is amazing! I get four of you for the price of two!" She put her hands out.

"Explosive-!"

"Dance, my blades!" A whirl of blades flew out of nowhere and hit Ariadne.

"Blade waltz!" The circle of blades danced around Ariadne and continued hitting her.

"Ah!" She yelled, jumping back to Illyria. She grabbed her.

"Let's go." She threw a device on the ground and they immediately teleported.

"Asami!" Geminorum yelled.

"Hey guys! Looks like we made it just in time." A girl with wavy black hair said.

"Yes you did!" Geminorum said.

"Quick! We all need medical attention!"

* * *

"Let's finish it!" Selica yelled. Just then, a white lance flew from nowhere and pierced Selica and Thresh together.

"Ah!" They yelled as they fell to their knees.

"Burning Light!" Rays of sunlight fell on them, setting fire to them and the area. A girl with long curly white hair walked up to them, holding a white-winged blade.

"Uh oh." Selica said.

"It's that Valk girl. Let's go." Selica threw a device on the floor and they both disappeared.

"Celia." Kasana said.

"Yep, we're back from the mission. It was a success, but maybe we should've held it off for tomorrow."

* * *

"I see." Zack said.

"So they attacked while we were gone."

"It was a close battle, for all of us." Kasana said.

"You guys did well to hold up until we got here, as expected." Celia acknowledged.

"This is still troubling." Zack said.

"It looks like the Kingdom is making its move against us now."

"They definitely want us wiped out." Asami added.

"Alright then. We'll just have to plan a counterattack. Or at least to defend our area. I don't think they'll try fighting us again like that since they suffered a lost today. Alright, we should rest up since a lot of you need medical attention, especially Kanade." Kirito looked down at his feet.

"Damn it, I should've been able to do more. Kanade saved me, us, again. I can't keep doing this to her, especially since she's barely recovered from last time!"

"It's fine. You did good." Asuna whispered.

"Did I save you too?" Geminorum asked.

"Uh, yeah, for a while. Thanks, I guess." Kirito said.

"Was it fun being upside down?"

"Well, it's not everyday you get thrown upside down…"

"I have something to cheer you up!" Geminorum reached behind her and what she brought out made all of their eyes widen.

"Anyone want a pancake?" She asked. Everyone quickly cleared out, heading towards their rooms.

"Was it something I didn't say?"

* * *

I guess at the end of my chapters I haven't been saying this, and it may be the reason I have basically none, but, PLEASE REVIEW! I've been way too generous, much more generous than most authors to be uploading so many chapters with so little reviews...I really want at least 6 or more reviews to keep on going...and even that's generous. Until this story(that I think is wonderful) gets more reviews, I'm not going through the trouble of posting it on here. (BTW I've already finished this story and I'm working on a sequel, but I'm not going to continue posting it on fanfiction if I don't get those reviews.) The last chapter I'll post right now is the next one(because I can't not post it, it's one of my favorites), then I wont be posting again until I get those reviews, so, I'll say it again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 8: Cafe Day

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own SAO or any of its characters, nor does he own any other characters used from other anime/manga.

Warning: Contains characters from Bleach, Kaze no Stigma, Angel Beats!, and Fairy Tail.

* * *

Episode 8: Cafe Day

"Kirito-kun! Wake up!" A familiar voice called.

"Ugh...I really need to get an alarm clock or something...I'm up!" Kirito said as he woke up with a yawn.

"Hey, you up?" Elliot asked, waltzing in to his room.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Kirito-kun! Are you up?" Asuna asked, coming into the room behind Elliot.

"Yeah, I am. Is something wrong?"

"Hey, you awake Kirito?" Reyna came in after Asuna.

"What's up with all of you today?" Kirito asked confused.

"Hi!" Geminorum said.

"Don't tell me the whole guild is gonna come in here…"

"Nope. We're the last ones." Ren said as he walked in with Toshiro behind him.

"What? Where'd everyone else go?" He asked.

"Kirito, look around you." Elliot said.

"Huh?" They were in a train.

"When did we get here? I thought I was in my room the whole time!" He exclaimed.

"We're already on our way to the cafe!" Asuna said.

"The...cafe?"

* * *

"Yosh! Time to head to the cafe!" Suguha said. She began walking towards the cafe. She flung open the doors and quickly took a seat.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" She said.

"If only onii-chan was here to enjoy it with me…I wonder where he is right now."

* * *

"Here we are! The cafe! This is gonna be so much fun!" Asuna said, flinging open the doors.

"Why are we at the cafe today? Shouldn't we be, like, training or on a mission or something?" Kirito asked.

"I did, too, beat you in the monster hunting challenge!" Asuna yelled at Reyna.

"Oh yeah? Last I heard, you guys lost to the Kingdom, therefore forfeiting the match!" Reyna countered.

"Last I heard, you guys lost before we lost!"

"No way! You went down before I did. And since it was technically between you and me, you lost!"

"Elliot, did I go down first, or did your partner?" Asuna asked.

"Um…" Elliot scratched his head.

"The only person who would know is Lapis." Kanade suddenly spoke up.

"Kanade?" Asuna said.

"She was watching the entire fight."

"And she didn't even help us? Hmph! Typical." Reyna said.

"Wait, Lapis was watching us?" Elliot said, getting spooked out.

"Wait, wait. Who is Lapis?" Kirito asked.

"She's a member of our guild. She doesn't really talk to us much. She's always on her own." Reyna said.

"Oh. That's probably why I haven't really seen her around." Kirito said.

"Onii-chan!" Ren yelled, clinging to Kirito's arm.

"Um, do you think you could...buy me something?"

"Are you...trying to bribe me!? You guys are the ones with a lot of money around here…" Kirito said.

"Pleeaase!" Ren said.

"Oh...fine. I can't say no…" Kirito sighed.

"It's too easy to trick you!" Yui said laughing. Ren laughed too.

"Oi, you guys are acting like little kids...this isn't the first time we came here…" Toshiro said.

"Stop being such a spoil sport, Toshiro and let them have some fun." Reyna scolded.

"She's right." Asuna said, quickly realizing what she said.

"But I mean, um!"

"Hah!" Reyna smirked triumphantly.

"Are we going to order something or what? I'm hungry." Kirito said.

"I already ordered enough for all of us!" Geminorum said.

"Oooh!" Elliot said.

"Geminorum always orders those pop tarts!"

"I especially love those strawberry tarts." Reyna agreed. Elliot and Reyna ran over to her plate of uncountable tarts and picked from it.

"So...no salted pancakes, right?" Kirito said cautiously.

"I want a fruit smoothie!" Ren said.

"I thought Geminorum already ordered for all of us…"

"She only has tarts." Asuna said.

"What?! We can't eat all those tarts…"

"Hurry, hurry!" Ren yelled at Kirito, shaking his arm.

"Ok, ok, you can stop now...I'll order you a fruit smoothie then…"

"And me one, too!" Yui said.

"Okay, you too then."

"Well, what about me? If you're paying then I might as well add." Toshiro said.

"What?!" Kirito said.

"Please, please, please buy for him, too?" Ren pleaded.

"Oh...fine. I'll do it." Kirito gave in.

"See. I don't need to ask because Ren does it for me." Toshiro said simply. Asuna laughed.

"Kirito gives in too easily."

"Oi, waiter! Three fruit smoothies, please." Kirito called. The guy got to work.

"What about you, Asuna?" Kirito asked.

"Hm…" Asuna was looking at the menu.

"Think I'll just take a strawberry shortcake."

"What?! You can't, that's my favorite!" Reyna argued.

"I ordered it first!" She yelled back.

"You can't! They're mine!"

"You both can't just have the same thing…?" Elliot asked.

"Kirito." Ren whispered.

"What?" He whispered back. Ren pointed to behind them at Kanade who was just awkwardly standing there.

"Oh…" He said. He turned around to Kanade.

"Hey, Kanade. Why don't you join us?"

"Um, okay." Kanade said quietly as she walked over to them. Kirito scooted over so she could sit in the chair next to him.

"Hi Kanade." Ren said. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"So...you want to order something? I'll buy!" Kirito added.

"Are you sure?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, get whatever you want!" She hesitated a moment before nodding.

"Okay. I'll have the mapu tofu."

"Mapu...tofu? Uh, okay." Kirito said as he added it to the list. When he turned around, he saw Ren cowering under the table.

"Mapu tofu. Mapu tofu." He kept repeating.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Mapu...tofu…?!" Reyna yelled quietly.

"Huh?" Kirito asked.

"No way...even I don't get that…" Toshiro said. Geminorum dropped her pop tart.

"Mapu...tofu…?" Kirito looked around confused.

"What's wrong with all of you?"

"Mapu tofu. Are you sure?" The waiter asked.

"Um, yeah. What's wrong with that?" Kirito asked. The waiter walked off before bringing back a plate filled with an assortment of vegetables and meat covered in a red chili sauce.

"It doesn't look so bad." Kirito said.

"It's here!" Ren yelled, running to Toshiro.

"Okay...here you go, Kanade." Kirito set the plate in front of her.

"She's not going to do it!" Geminorum said, fainting. Kanade picked up a spoon.

"She's going to do it!" Reyna said, hiding under the table. Kanade picked up a spoonful of the mapu tofu.

"It's horrible!" Elliot screamed. Then she took a bite.

"I can't watch this!" Toshiro said, turning around. As she chewed, screams came from all corners of the cafe.

"I don't understand!" Kirito yelled.

"I'm gonna go crazy. What's up with all of you?" Elliot's eyes widened.

"Even she doesn't deserve that." Reyna said as Asuna took a spoonful of the mapu tofu.

"You're going to eat that?!" Reyna yelled.

"If you eat that and survive, I hate to admit it, but even I would be impressed…"

"What!?" Asuna said, staring at the mapu tofu. She looked back at Kanade who seemed fine as she took another spoonful.

"Toshiro...I think my time's here…" Ren said, fainting.

"No, Ren, don't die!" Toshiro said.

"Here goes nothing." Asuna said, raising the spoon to her mouth.

"She's gonna do it! That's either really brave, or really stupid...you must have a death wish." Reyna said.

"Everyone hide! Something really bad is about to happen!" Elliot yelled.

"Ahh!" Ren screamed.

"You're alive! Everyone, stop the mapu tofu!" Toshiro yelled.

"Potato salad!" Geminorum screamed. Asuna chewed and screams erupted from every corner of the cafe.

"I'm fine." Asuna said. A couple of seconds passed and Asuna began sweating like crazy.

"Hey, Asuna...you okay?" Kirito asked.

"Oh, Kirito-kun…" Asuna muttered as her entire face grew red.

"I shouldn't have done it…"

"Done what? Eat it?"

"I should've eaten potato salad! Ahhh!" She screamed as fire flew out of her mouth and burnt Kirito's face. Then she fell over onto his lap, her eyes dizzy.

"What the…?" Kirito said confused.

"I knew she wouldn't survive…" Reyna mumbled.

"Mapu tofu strikes again…!" Elliot said. Kirito looked back and forth between everyone going crazy and Kanade sitting calmly and eating the mapu tofu.

"Guys, seriously, it can't be that bad. I mean…" He looked at Asuna for a moment.

"Well, Kanade's fine."

"Kanade is a super human! Don't you know that?" Elliot asked. Kirito looked at Kanade.

"Well, she looks like a normal girl to me...how come you guys can't eat it, too?" Reyna gasped.

"Did you...just suggest...don't say it ever again!" Ren spit out his fruit smoothie.

"Oh dear. Did he suggest...don't say that ever again!" Kirito sighed.

"I've had enough of this!" He picked up a spoonful of the mapu tofu.

"Nooo!" Elliot said, jumping over slow motion to Kirito, completely missing him.

"I have failed to stop you...but heed my last words. Don't….uhh!" Elliot said, collapsing dramatically.

"Don't worry Elliot, it was not in vain, I shall avenge you!" Reyna said, getting up and lunging at Kirito as well.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna said, standing up.

"Wah!" Reyna crashed into Asuna.

"Ahh!" They yelled, flipping an inch away from Kirito.

"Here goes nothing!" Kirito lifted the spoon and ate it.

"Kirito, noo! That stuff is hotter than my fire magic!" Ren yelled.

"I'm just fine, what are you talking about?" Kirito asked. A few seconds passed. Suddenly, the room became extremely hot and he could see red.

"Everyone out!" Ren yelled. Within seconds, the cafe was empty except for Kanade and Kirito. Kirito held his breath as he started sweating like crazy.

"I...can't...take it anymore!" Fire erupted everywhere. A couple of people peeked back in the cafe.

"Is he still alive?" They whispered.

"I don't know." Said the cafe owner. They all saw Kanade still sitting in the chair.

"Ah…" Kirito sighed, all charred and burnt. Suddenly, Kanade set her spoon down and turned to Kirito.

"Seconds, please." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"I can't comprehend this!" The cafe owners began running away. All the other customers split up. Elliot fainted. Geminorum ate a potato salad. Reyna began pacing back and forth muttering gibberish.

"I've seen it all now…" Ren said collapsing.

"Ren, don't die!" Toshiro sat down and just stared. Asuna slowly walked back in the cafe.

"Kirito-kun?" She shook him a bit and he just fell off his chair. She turned to see the cafe owners running away and turned back to Kanade.

"Seconds, right?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

"You're my only connection I have to onii-chan." Suguha said, sitting next to the hospital bed with the white haired girl.

"I also want onii-chan to be able to enjoy the cafe that I was able to go to." She laid a plate of cookies on the table next to the girl.

"Please carry these to onii-chan."

* * *

Kanade was patiently sitting in her chair. Then, she noticed a plate of cookies on the table.

"Ah…" Kirito sighed in relief as he sat up and got off the floor.

"I feel better now...hey, it actually tastes really good! Once you get past the spicy part…and the explosions...and the fire…" Kirito trailed off. Kanade tugged on his shirt sleeves.

"Huh? What is it, Kanade?" She pointed to the plate of cookies.

"For you."

"Me? Um, thanks. Did you get them for me?" She shook her head.

"They're from someone very close to you and they wanted to show you their gratitude and concern."

"Um…" He looked around and saw Asuna in the kitchen.

"I see. I'll tell them thanks, then!" Kanade looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Here!" Asuna said, setting down another plate of mapu tofu.

"Thank you." Kanade began eating.

"I now see why they all react that way…" Kirito said, thoughtfully eating a cookie.

"Yah!" Asuna yelled, jumping in Kirito's lap.

"Where is everyone anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said, munching on a cookie.

"Thanks for the cookies. They were from you, right?" Kirito said.

"Hm?" Asuna looked at him questioningly.

"Not me."

"Not you? Then…" He looked at Kanade for an answer, but she just continued to eat.

"Is it over?" Elliot and Ren began crawling back in. Reyna was pacing back and forth. Toshiro was following Ren, muttering something about life. Geminorum was eating potato salad.

"I'll never understand these people…" Kirito face-palmed.

"It's okay, you don't have to understand them!" Yui said.

"Everything will become clear eventually! Even the cookies."

"Or Kanade could just tell me now…" But she just ignored him.

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Asuna asked as the train began bringing them back.

"Fun? Don't remind me…" Reyna shivered.

"I've never had a trip to the cafe turn out like that before." Elliot shuddered.

"I need to meditate so I can forget what happened, or else I'll forever be haunted." Toshiro muttered.

"What do you mean you've never had a trip to the cafe turn out like that? Wouldn't Kanade always order mapu tofu?" Asuna asked. Kanade didn't say anything and acted as if she didn't hear. Elliot leaned in to Asuna and Kirito.

"Kanade doesn't usually come on these trips. I think she came because you guys were coming."

"Oh. I see." Kirito said. He got up and sat next to Kanade.

"Hey, Kanade. You know, I had a lot of fun today. Why don't we come to the cafe once a week now. All of us will go together. What do you say?" She glanced up at him for a moment.

"Sure." Kirito went back to Elliot.

"Geez, why didn't you guys ever invite her?"

"I don't know." Elliot said.

"Maybe we were afraid she'd eat the mapu tofu." Kirito face-palmed.

"Have you ever actually eaten it before?"

"No, but I've seen others eat it. I think all the cafe owners quit their job." Suddenly, Kanade felt a hand on her hand, but it wasn't a physical touch. No one was sitting next to her. Yet, she somehow knew what it was.

* * *

Suguha's eyes widened.

"Oh, I fell asleep." She said. She had fallen on the girl and quickly got up.

"Well, that was strange." She looked at the girl for a long time when suddenly her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute." She leaned in closer, listening.

"Well, that's strange, I can't hear the heartbeat."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I'LL BE POSTING UNTIL THIS STORY GETS SOME MORE REVIEWS SO PLEASE, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9: Reyna's Past

Disclaimer: Ged565 does not own SAO or any of its characters, nor does he own any other characters used from other anime/manga.

Warning: Contains characters from Bleach, Kaze no Stigma, Angel Beats!, and Fairy Tail.

HI EVERYONE! I'm finally back! I know I haven't posted in a long time, but, here I am! I got some reviews and there's one thing I want to focus on right now, the topic of Asuna in my story. I found it really funny that you all commented on how she wasn't living up to how strong she's supposed to be in my story, and the funny thing is, there's a legitimate reason behind that. You see, I actually write these stories with my sister, and my sister HATES Asuna. In fact, Asuna is probably tied for one of my sister's least favorite characters in all of anime! She says Asuna is helpless, useless, and weak, so that's kinda what Asuna is like in this story. So yeah, that's that. Don't flame my sister or anything please, it's just her opinion of Asuna. And to each their own, right? Anyway, this chapter is to showcase Reyna's past, but it's also to introduce Knightwalker. Have fun crying while reading it!

* * *

Episode 9: Reyna's Past

"45!" Asuna yelled, slashing a monster. She landed.

"What do you think about that, Kirito?"

"Zack said we had to keep her busy. You shouldn't get so worked up over this. It's not like she provoked you to start this competition or anything." Kirito said, cutting a monster in half.

"Well, this is how I keep her busy. And if I'm going to do this, I'm doing it to win." She said, jumping at another monster.

"If you say so." Kirito said, looking behind him at Reyna and Elliot. He noticed even though Asuna and Reyna didn't really fight over this, Reyna was fighting especially vigorously today.

"Just don't work yourself too hard." Elliot said, just staying back and not interfering with her.

"Don't mind me. You don't even have to be here." Reyna huffed and panted as she viciously stabbed a monster.

"Yah!" Asuna yelled, slashing another monster in half.

"How are we doing, Kirito-kun?"

"Um...52 monsters." Kirito said.

"Perfect. And how much does she have?"

"I don't know. Hey, Elliot! What's the score?"

"For us? We're at 78!"

"Um, Asuna…"

"Yes?" She said, turning around and smiling sweetly. Kirito laughed nervously.

"If we keep this up, we'll definitely win!"

"Yeah!" Asuna said, flashing at another monster.

"Crap, I can't tell her Reyna by herself is beating us both." They continued for another half hour.

"Phew." Asuna said, landing.

"That's time." Asuna and Kirito began walking towards Reyna and Elliot, who had also stopped.

"Good training, Reyna." Elliot said.

"Score, now." Asuna interrupted. Reyna was too tired to say anything.

"Um, you first." Elliot said.

"156." Kirito said. Asuna smirked smugly. "Beat that."

Elliot gulped. "183." There was a moment of silence.

"Unbelievable!" Asuna yelled. "There was no way I just lost that! No way we just lost that!"

"Hah...take...that." Reyna said in between breaths. "Well, let's get going now. Quick, back to the guild!"

Elliot said, rushing. They followed after him.

"Here we are."Kirito said.

"Kirito." Elliot said.

"Yeah?"

"Um, nevermind." He opened the door and they walked in. Everything was dark.

"Hey, this isn't funny guys. If you're trying to scare us, it isn't working." Reyna stated. Quickly, Elliot closed the door and all the lights turned on with confetti everywhere.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, jumping out of places. Geminorum popped out of the lamp.

"Woah, you guys didn't have to do this…" Reyna said.

"Here." Geminorum said.

"I brought you a cake. And another cake. And another cake."

"Um, okay…"

"Happy anniversary." Zack said to her.

"Wah!? They're married!" Asuna yelled, falling back. Kirito caught her before she could fall.

"I don't think that's what he means…"

"We're NOT married!" Reyna yelled quickly. Zack stepped away, embarrassed.

"No, that's not what we meant."

"Don't ever assume something like that again!" Reyna's face was red.

"You could assume we're married though." Asuna said, grabbing Kirito's hand.

"Uh...hehe…" Kirito said, scratching the back of his head.

"On to what this is really about…" Elliot said.

"Right." Zack said.

"Three years ago, on this day, you officially entered this guild. Now we know you went through a lot to get here, so, happy anniversary."

"They're gonna kiss!" Asuna screamed.

"If you say something like that, one more time, I'll personally-!" Reyna yelled furiously.

"Please don't ruin this for her." Elliot said, running in front of Asuna.

"Hmph. Well, aside from that, thanks for throwing this party. I wouldn't be here without you guys." Reyna said sincerely.

"Cake, hahaha!" Geminorum said, throwing cake at the walls.

"Is that mapu tofu?" Ren asked Toshiro, pointing at Kanade.

"What? No! Ren, I think we should just let that go- and, I think it is!" Toshiro yelled.

"Come, let's go upstairs and quick." Elliot said, grabbing Asuna and Kirito upstairs.

"What's up? Shouldn't we be part of the party?" Kirito asked.

"The two of you don't even understand why we're partying. And no offense, but I'm not just gonna sit here and stand around while Asuna throws out those insults. Not on this day."

"Huh?" Asuna said.

"Well, that's what they do on a normal basis though. It was fine before." Kirito said.

"Let me explain." Elliot said.

* * *

_Reyna was on a quest with the two others in her group._

_"This dungeon will be no problem as long as we stick together!" Reyna said confidently._

_"You got that right. No one can beat the three of us!" Her blonde haired friend smiled. They had little trouble getting through the dungeon, but then it came to the boss._

_"It's strong." It took them a while, but they finally beat it. Reyna panted. _

_"Is everyone alright?" _

_"Yeah! Now for our hard earned reward." Her red haired friend yelled triumphantly. Just then, the entrances were barred by iron gates. _

_"What the?" The three of them backed into the middle, back to back. _

_"It's a trap!" Reyna said. They all dove away from the center just in time as a geyser of water shot out from the ground. Arrows began raining down on them as well as bullets. Pink snow surrounded the area as water began filling up the arena._

_"Ahh!" Reyna heard a scream from behind her. _

_"No, Aki!" Reyna yelled as her red haired friend was pierced by a multitude of arrows. Reyna heard a sinister laugh come from on top of a ledge. Her eyes narrowed. "Reyna, run!" She turned to her blonde haired friend. _

_"Kari!" Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Reyna began running towards Kari, but didn't make it in time as a spear showed through her stomach._

_"Run…Reyna…" Kari fell and dispersed into a bunch of data._

_"Nooo!" Reyna yelled, tears streaked down her face. She growled angrily and looked up at the ledge, where the evil laughter echoed off the walls. _

_"Knightwalker!" Reyna yelled with murderous intent. The red haired woman jumped down from the ledge. Reyna charged at her, but was knocked aside easily by her sword. _

_"Hah, how pathetic." Reyna growled and got up again. She attacked swiftly, but her attacks were parried by Knightwalker's sword. _

_"Huntress' blessing!" Reyna got a power boost and managed to scrape Knightwalker's face. _

_"You wench!" Knightwalker furiously knocked the dagger out of Reyna's hands and kicked her to the ground, stomping on her arms. _

_"Ahh!" Reyna yelled out._

_"You'll wish you had died along with your little pathetic friends." Knightwalker stabbed one of Reyna's legs with her sword. _

_"Gahh!"_

_"Hm, you'll pay for doing that. I won't kill you, but I'll take you back to the Kingdom. I'll show you what real pain is and you will wish you had died." Knightwalker laughed sadistically. Reyna's sight faded and she fell unconscious._

_When Reyna woke up, she was in chains in a cage with little light. _

_"Where...am I? What happened?" She looked around and remembered instantly. _

_"Aki...Kari...I failed…" Tears fell down her face._

_"Aw, is my prisoner crying? You're so pathetic. However, you'll be fun to torture." Knightwalker laughed. _

_"You'll never break me. You can cut me all you want, but I'll never give in!" Reyna challenged, though she doubted herself. _

_"We'll see. You won't last two days here." Knightwalker proceeded to torture Reyna. She cut her and stabbed her mercilessly with a variety of weapons. Sometimes it was for hours on end. Sometimes it was a sword, or a spear, or arrows, or just her fists and legs. A girl came in every now and then to replenish her health bar to full so she wouldn't die. Reyna lost count of the time she had spent in the dungeons of the Kingdom. Her resolve had faltered until nothing remained. She lost all hope of ever leaving the cage and wished for death every time Knightwalker left._

_One day, as Knightwalker was going through her daily torture session, there was a loud explosion noise. Knightwalker stopped a moment. _

_"What's that? Intruders, huh. I'll deal with them. Don't worry though, I'll be back as soon as I'm finished." Knightwalker taunted as she left. _

_"Please, just get it over with. I can't deal with this anymore…" Reyna whispered to herself. An hour passed before she heard footsteps. _

_"Please, just kill me. Haven't you had enough of your fun?" Reyna pleaded weakly. _

_"I'm not gonna hurt you. Calm down." From the shadows, a guy with dark purple hair came forward. _

_"Who...are you? Did she send you in her place?" _

_"She? I don't know who you're talking about. But I'm here to get you out. Don't worry." _

_"Out?" Reyna asked, confused._

_"Hold on." Blades appeared out of the gauntlets on the guy's arms and he slashed at the bars, easily cutting an open door. He cut the chains on Reyna's arms and legs and carried her. _

_"You're safe now. Rest." _

_"Safe…" Reyna sighed as her eyes drooped close. She was too tired to stay awake any longer. She had spent countless nights without sleep and couldn't resist the temptation._

_"Where am I?" Reyna opened her eyes slowly. Her whole body was sore and it was all she could do to keep her eyes open._

_"Hold still. You've been badly injured." She recognized the voice of the purple haired guy. _

_"Who are you? And where am I? Is this a dream?" He chuckled._

_"No, it's not a dream. You're back in our headquarters. I'm Zack of the Golden Legion." _

_"The...Golden Legion?" _

_"Yeah, it's a guild. We're far away from the Kingdom. They won't hurt you anymore. You're safe here. We'll protect you." _

_"Safe…" The word was foreign to Reyna, but she felt warm and comfortable, even when she was so sore and in so much pain. _

_"Is this...what it feels like to be safe?" He nodded. _

_"You can stay here with us." _

_"I'd...like that." _

_"What's your name?" _

_"Reyna...Reyna Chrome." _

_"Welcome to the Golden Legion, Reyna."_

* * *

"That doesn't sound too...pleasant." Asuna said.

"That's terrible!" Kirito yelled.

"Who would do that to a person?!"

"Yes, who?" Yui yelled out.

"The Kingdom, that's who." Elliot said. Kirito balled his hands into fists.

"No one should have to go through something like that! We have to put an end to them." Elliot nodded.

"That's what we're here to do. But for today, why don't we go down to the party, yes? Now that you know what's actually going on…" Kirito nodded.

"We'll make sure to keep it a happy party, and to be kind to Reyna, right, Asuna?" Asuna slowly nodded.

"Yes, for today." They walked back downstairs and joined the party. As soon as they got down, they were all slammed in the face with cake. Geminorum laughed maniacally, running around and throwing cake everywhere.

"So, this is a party at the Golden Legion. It's fun!" Kirito said.

"She just hit me in the face with cake. Kanade, allow me to borrow your mapu tofu?" Kasana said. Screams lit up the entire guild.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter so please please please REVIEW! :D


End file.
